Too Far Back
by Deku Momiya
Summary: He died stupidly at the Battle of Haven. He didn't expect to wake up in a white space. He also didn't expect to meet the Gods. He hadn't expected them to offer him another chance but he took it anyways. Armed with future knowledge, a brand new Semblance and a changed Crocea Mors he is sent back to the past. Only one problem though...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so… welcome to my new main fanfic. This will replace Team JNRY on the weekly spot. I hope you enjoy it.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 01: The Meeting

"Why did you bring a mortal here?" he heard a regal sounding voice as his consciousness came back to him.

"We both know what I'm planning" he heard a mischievous voice.

"Answer my question. Why did you bring a mortal here?" the regal voice exclaimed.

"Because yours fucked up!"

"And you say this mortal of your choosing won't 'fuck up'?"

"He'll do better than yours, you'll see."

"No matter, you still shouldn't have brought him here without my permission."

"Look, let's agree to disagree, anyways, he is waking up."

"Where am I?" Jaune asked as he sat up and looked around. The first things he set his eyes onto were two humanoids. One of them was golden and had a crown of antlers on his head. The other one was purple and curved horns. White surrounded the three of them on all sides.

"Good morning Jaune Arc" the golden figure said with a regal voice "You are now in what your kind would call the afterlife."

"The… afterlife?" he asked as the situation dawned on him. He closed his eyes and lied down on the floor "Did they make it?"

"I'm sorry" the golden figure replied "But your death caused things to go array."

"I always knew I would fuck something up" Jaune sighed "What happened?"

"Cinder Fall didn't waste her time and got rid of you quickly" the purple figure replied "Your friend, that silver-eyed kid, charged at her in fury but she was swatted down like a fly… after that, well… it wasn't pretty…"

"For fuck's sake" Jaune said, defeated "We had them. We had them right there. But I was too stupid. If I hadn't charged at her like an idiot we could have won."

"Keyword being 'could'. Yes, you 'could' have won, but you didn't" the purple figure replied "That's why you are here."

"Why did you bring me here?" Jaune asked.

"To give you a fighting chance" the purple figure replied "While you are talented, you are just at the level of a strong first year of Beacon… and that's why I'm sending you back to a time when you can make a difference."

"Time travel?" Jaune asked "Is that possible?"

"For a god, yes" the purple figure replied as Jaune's eyes widened.

"You are a god!?" Jaune asked shocked.

"You are pretty slow" the purple figure sighed "Yes, I'm a good. The God of Darkness to be precise. My older brother over there is the God of Light. No use kneeling, we don't care about your praise right now."

"O-okay" Jaune stammered "But… Why are you sending ME back? I'm really weak. Shouldn't you send someone like Ruby or Qrow? Someone strong?"

"Because you interest me Jaune Arc" The God of Darkness replied "You wanted to protect the innocent and you broke the law to do it. You lost your partner. You lost your home. You saw death in multiple places. You had every opportunity to break down and give up. Give in to grief. But you kept going, believing I a better future" The God of Darkness said as he sighed "Many believe that I'm evil because of what I represent… but destruction is not always a bad thing. It leaves a space open for new life to form. For hope to flourish. Jaune Arc, you, who has chosen to keep going despite what has happened, interest me."

"I… see" Jaune meekly replied, not used to being praised.

"Now, I'm planning to send you back with your weapon and a Semblance of my choosing. Do you accept?"

"Of course!" Jaune replied seriously, not doubting for a second.

"Good, let me do you a favor" as he said this he materialized Crocea Mors in front of him with the shield open. The front of the shield didn't have the Arc Symbol anymore, instead it had the head of a purple Atlesian dragon with a golden Mistralian dragon curled on its horns like a snake "Pretty cool design isn't it?"

"What does it represent?" Jaune asked.

"It's our symbol" The God of Light replied "I will also give you something Jaune Arc" he said as he pointed his finger at Jaune.

Images about a man with brown hair and tanned skin passed through his head. The man rescued the girl in the tower and they fell in love. Then he saw the man die and the girl pleading for the gods to give her lover back to her. He saw as The God of Light denied her request, only for her to go to The God of Darkness, who gave into her pleads. Until The God of Light found out and they took the man away from the woman, cursing her to walk the lands until the end of times.

He saw the woman gather all of the humans to go fight the gods. He saw as the humans followed her into The God of Light's sanctum, only to start attacking the gods on sight. He saw The God of Darkness wipe out all humans except for the woman and he saw him fly away, destroying the moon in the process.

He then saw as the tanned man from earlier woke up, only to see The God of Light towering above him. He saw their meeting, learning about the Relics and about the man's mission. He saw the man reincarnating and seeking the woman, only to find her corrupted by the Grimm. He saw them turn into gods to the new humans and faunus. He saw them create a kingdom. He saw their daughters. He saw their fight. He saw the story of Salem and Ozma.

"How much time has he been fighting?" Jaune asked once he came back to his senses.

"A long time" The God of Light replied with a hint of melancholy in his voice "I recommend that if you choose to seek his help you show him the shield with our symbol… and you call him by his true name."

"I understand" Jaune replied as he got up and sheathed Crocea Mors… _'No, Crocea Mors is no more… it'll be Albus Mors now'_ he looked at the sheathe _'And Aureum Protector.'_

"Are you ready?" The God of Darkness asked and Jaune nodded "Good, your name shall now be Jaune Arclight and… good luck in your mission."

As Jaune heard these words he blacked out.

-OOOOO-

"Hey, you okay there bud?" he heard a female voice calling at him. He opened his eyes and froze as he saw a silver-eyed girl with red-tipped black hair staring down at him "You are kind of blocking the way lying down there."

He paled as he saw the name atop her head.

**[Red like Roses]**

**[Summer Rose]**

-OOOOO-

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Leave reviews and spread the word, that helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: First Day

Curious silver eyes stared down at him as he tried to process what was going on. _'So I was sent back to the past… just not to my own time.'_ He kept looking at Summer without saying anything. She was wearing a black combat dress with black boots and a white cloak. At her waist he noticed a belt with two blades strapped at each side. A black backpack was laying on the ground next to her feet. She was taller than Ruby and certainly more… developed. _'She is your best friend's mom, don't think about her like that Jaune!'_

"You okay?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine" he replied as he got up "Do you know where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Yeah, just let me think for a second" she replied as Jaune felt something twitch at the back of his mind and he paid attention to it… only to almost scream as some sort of video game window appeared in front of him.

**[Previous save file partially restored. Level and unspent stat points have been reset. Past skills have been carried over. To view your stats say "Status". To view your skills say "Skills". To view your inventory say "Inventory"]**

He was brought back to reality as two fingers snapped in front of him "Hey bud, you paying attention?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Semblance acting up."

"Okay, the Headmaster's office is over there" she pointed at Beacon's tower… which was the same as in the future.

"Alright, thanks Summer" he said and walked away from the wide-eyed Summer. _'That's a can of worms I'll open later, now I have to talk to Ozpin.'_

As he walked he decided to ignore all the names and titles above people's heads by checking out his Semblance. As he said "Status" a window appeared in front of him.

**Name: Jaune Arclight**

**Title: Time Traveler**

**Age: 18**

**Level: 1**

**Health Points (HP): 1225**

**Aura Points (AP): 1100 (+10%) = 1210**

**Strength (STR): 30 (+30%) = 39**

**Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45**

**Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21**

**Intelligence (INT): 20**

**Wisdom (WIS): 25**

**Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11**

**Attribute points: 0**

**Lien: 0**

He marveled at his stats as he let out a whistle. _'Not bad for level 1, every stat above 10 with bonuses… neat… it even has my new name'._ "Inventory."

**Inventory:**

**-Albus Mors (Sheathed).**

**-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).**

**-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie (Equipped).**

**-Jeans (Equipped).**

**-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).**

**-Combat Boots (Equipped).**

**-Arkos Gloves (Equipped).**

**-Arkos Pauldron (Equipped).**

**-Arkos Chest Plate (Equipped).**

He smiled at his equipment, noting the name of his armor. _'I guess that's what we would have been called huh.'_ "Skills" as he said this six tabs appeared in front of him.

**[Way of the Gamer]**

**[Way of the Civilian]**

**[Way of the Warrior]**

**[Way of the Hunter]**

**[Way of the Monk]**

**[Way of the Rogue]**

He decided to start from the top and tapped the [Way of the Gamer] tab.

**[Way of the Gamer]**

**Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to live the real world like a video game (User doesn't receive physical damage, instead he will only feel pain for an instant and lose HP). User can restore all HP and AP after a long rest.**

**Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to stay calm and think things logically… most of the time. Immunity to harmful mental attacks.**

**Aura (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The manifestation of one's soul. It boosts a Huntsman's physical capabilities and protects them (30% bonus to STR, VIT and DEX. Allows Aura training).**

**Aura Training (Lvl 10) (Passive): By meditating and researching efficient ways of using your Aura in battle you can improve your control over your soul (10% bonus to Max AP and AP regeneration).**

**Aura Control (Lvl 10) (Active): Gives the user the ability to move his Aura in order to concentrate it in areas of the body in order to block or soften damage (30 AP per second to maintain. Blocks 10% of the damage).**

**Oversoul (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The more you interact with people the more you get to know them. The more you know them the better you fight together. What would happen if your bond is strong enough? (Whenever you fight alongside someone who trusts you both of you get stronger, depending on your bond).**

***Oversoul Bonds:**

**-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy who knows her name for some reason].**

As he read over the first two skills he fist bumped the sky as his smile turned into a grin. _'I promise to build a freaking altar for you two in the sky, thank you so much gods!'_ He then kept reading and nodded at the Aura related skills. _'Makes sense, Aura has always given a boost… but where is that extra 10% DEX coming from?' _He read over the Oversoul skill and got confused, only to groan as he read Summer's opinion of him. _'I'll have to fix that soon, I don't want Ruby's mom to think I'm a weirdo.'_

He then decided to tap the [Way of the Civilian] skill tab.

**[Way of the Civilian]**

**Dish Washing (Lvl MAX) (Active): You are a machine when it comes to washing dishes (Your dish washing speed is improved by 100%).**

**Cooking (Lvl 20) (Active): You know some things about cooking (The user can cook better than average meals. Any meal you cook can give bonuses if it's good enough).**

**Dancing (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You are the undisputed King of the dancefloor (10% bonus to DEX. Whenever you dance there's a 50% chance people will join).**

Jaune had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter after reading the effect of his Dancing skill. _'At least I know where that extra 10% DEX comes from… and I should try cooking something soon.'_

He then tapped the [Way of the Warrior] skill tab.

**[Way of the Warrior]**

**Physical Endurance (Lvl 39) (Passive): The body durability increases, allowing you to not receive as much damage if you don't use your Aura to soften the blows (39% less damage received in areas where you don't have your Aura up).**

**Defensive Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a defensive stance, letting you block more attacks (10% less damage taken).**

**Battle Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a neutral stance, becoming better at blocking and dealing damage (5% more damage. 5% less damage taken).**

**Sword Mastery (Lvl 15) (Passive): You are adept at using swords in combat (15% more damage when using swords. 15% more attack speed when using swords).**

**Greatsword Specialization (Lvl 4) (Passive): Your training with a greatsword has let you find a way to implement its way of fighting into your regular fighting style (4% chance on hit to stun an opponent when using a sword).**

**Shield Mastery (lvl 25) (Passive): You are adept at using shields in combat (25% less damage taken when using shields. Allows you to block attacks more easily when using shields).**

**Shield Bash (Lvl 10) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield arm and bash your opponent in the head with your shield (500 AP per cast. Deals damage depending on your strength. Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds).**

'_BULLSHIT!' _He read over the skills once more. _'No way, I'm so strong! WOW! UNREAL! MY GODS! THIS IS AMAZING! I FEEL INCREDIBLE! YES! YES! YES! YES! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I! CAN! DO! THI-'_

His train of thought came to a halt as he crashed into someone. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying…" He trailed off as he looked at the names of the people he crashed into.

**[Harbinger]  
[Qrow Branwen]**

**[Herald]  
[Raven Branwen]**

He barely had time to pale as the tip of Raven's blade came to rest mere inches away from his neck. As she did, time slowed down and he looked at her. She looked younger than she was at the Battle of Haven, but then again, that was in the future. She still had that same style of black and red attire. He then looked at Qrow, who was busy smirking to the side. He was wearing the same style of gray and black clothing from the future, only he looked a little thinner and he didn't have stubble.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now" he was brought back to reality by Raven as he tried not to panic. _'This woman made even Qrow reluctant to fight. How should I handle this?'_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he tried apologizing "I was too distracted checking something out with my-"

"He was checking you out Rae" Qrow oh so helpfully interrupted.

"What!? No I-"

"So you are saying she is ugly huh? How dare you say that to my sister? Rae, get him."

"Mister and Miss Branwen, I'd rather you two didn't try and kill my future students" a familiar voice grabbed everyone's attention and Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at the Headmaster.

**[The Wizard]**

**[Ozpin]**

"Ozpin!" Jaune happily walked past a baffled Raven and stood beside him "How are you?"

The Headmaster chuckled as he heard him, he then turned to the Branwen twins "I recommend going to the auditorium, the speech is about to start."

"Yes Headmaster Ozpin" Qrow replied in a serious tone as Jaune saw Raven glaring at him. They both left quickly.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

"Now, let's go to my office, we have much to talk" Ozpin said and Jaune followed him in silence.

'_I wonder if I can check out my skills without having to say them… let's see "Skills"'._ The tabs appeared and he decided to check the [Way of the Gamer] to check the Oversoul Bond' changes.

***Oversoul Bonds:**

**-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy who knows her name for some reason].**

**-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): Less than acquaintance [She wants to kick your ass for bumping into her].**

**-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as an easy target for teasing].**

'_Well, that isn't great. I'll have to try and fix that… I at least want Qrow to be my friend… or someone...'_

Since Ozpin wasn't saying anything and they were still a little far from the elevator to his office Jaune decided to check the [Way of the Hunter] skills.

**[Way of the Hunter]**

**Observe (Lvl 1) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people with (0 AP per cast).**

**Sense Danger (Lvl 15) (Passive): Allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the level the earlier and more accurately it can be sensed.**

**Sniper Rifle Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using sniper rifles in battle. (1% more damage when using sniper rifles. 1% more accuracy when using sniper rifles).**

Jaune read over the skills and stopped at the Sniper Rifle skill. _'I guess almost shooting myself in the foot with Crescent Rose helped a little.'_ As he walked he looked at Ozpin. _'Observe.'_

**[Ozpin, the being who loves humanity, life, and coffee more than anything]**

'_Well, that doesn't tell me much... I guess I'll have to level up that skill to get more info.'_ He then decided to check out the [Way of the Monk] skills.

**[Way of the Monk]**

**Ren Breathing Technique (Lvl 3) (Active): The user takes a moment to stop and breathe, moving his Aura to his lungs in order to cleanse his body of impurities (100 AP per cast. Must stay in place for 10 seconds in order to cleanse any diseases or viruses).**

'_Huh, I'll have to thank Ren for those meditation sessions.'_ The thought of his friend dying because of him made him close his eyes and clench his fists. _'I will not let anyone die because I'm an idiot again.'_ He then decided to check the [Way of the Rogue] skill tab.

**[Way of the Rogue]**

**Document Forgery (Lvl 1) (Active): Your cunning and ingenuity lets you make "credible" forgeries (Documents you forge have 3% less chance of being found out).**

**Lying (Lvl 5) (Active): Your ability to deceive others with your words is outstanding (Your lies have 10% less chance of being found out).**

**Taunt (Lvl 1) (Active): You mock your enemy cockily, making them angry at you (Makes the enemy focus on you instead of your allies).**

'_Of course I get a forgery skill.'_ He sighed. _'I guess I'll never live that one down.'_ He noticed Ozpin stopping in front of the elevator so he waited beside him. When the elevator opened its doors he followed Ozpin inside and waited as it went up. When it finally reached its destination both men entered Ozpin's office. Jaune noticed it hadn't changed from the future.

"Now" Jaune looked at Ozpin as he walked around his desk "Please take a sit" Jaune did as he said and watched as Ozpin pulled out an old computer from inside a drawer. It was one of those old 'laptops' that his dad liked so much more than scrolls. Ozpin opened it and moved it so Jaune could see a video feed of him literally appearing on the ground, already passed out "Now… Could you tell me who are you?"

"Ummm, it's better if I show you this" Jaune got up, pulled out his sword and set it on the desk. Following that he pulled out his sheathe and turned it into a shield, showing the emblem to Ozpin. Jaune had seen some things in life. He survived life with seven sisters. He forged his way into a Huntsman Academy. He became first year level in only a year of serious training. He saw Beacon fall. He travelled on foot through Anima. He died. He met the gods. He was sent back to the past. But somehow, seeing Ozpin's face pale to an almost worrying shade of white was the most amazing thing he had experienced.

"H-how did you find that shield?" the Headmaster asked.

"The brothers modified my old one" Jaune replied "Look, Ozma, we have to talk."

Ozpin, or Ozma, kept quiet for a moment as the color returned to his face "How much did they tell you?"

"A lot" Jaune replied, seeing no harm in telling him "Mostly they showed me… so the Salem situation… What do we do about that?"

"I've mostly kept the Relics and Maidens hidden from the public eye while running interference to whatever Salem tries to do" Ozpin replied "You still haven't told me who you are?" He glared at the young man, who scratched the back of his head.

"Right, sorry. My name was Jaune Arc but now I'm Jaune Arclight" Jaune replied "The God of Darkness picked me up after I died in the future and then sent me back to the past… or present I guess… to help save the world… and The God of Light gave me the info on you."

"I see" Ozpin hummed in thought "That's a lot to take in if it's the truth."

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe it either" he replied "I can always go away if you want to… I don't really want to mess up what you have here."

"Do you really think I would let you go with all your knowledge?" Ozpin stated "No, you shall stay here… Would you rather be a Faculty member or a student?"

"I'd actually like to be a student here" Jaune replied honestly "At least this time I would get in the right way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… I suppose I should tell you more about myself…" And then he told him his story until nightfall, when Ozpin remembered he had to go give a speech to the new students.

-OOOOO-

Jaune walked around the auditorium while looking at the students. There were a lot of them. Maybe more than at his first night in Beacon. He shuddered, remembering the way people laughed at him when he wore his favorite onesie.

As he looked around he saw a redheaded young man dressed in white silk pajamas, doing a card trick in front of a green haired teenager with glasses and green and brown pajamas. He focused on their names.

**[King of Urchins]**

**[Roman Torchwick]**

**[Scholar in Training]**

**[Bartholomew Oobleck]**

He snickered as Oobleck picked a card, only to hit his face with his palm and give Torchwick a paper bill of lien. _'I feel like I'm in those times dad said were better than my own…'_ His thoughts were stopped by the sound of someone hitting a wall. He turned and watched who decided to make out with the room.

**[The Little Dragon of Patch]**

**[Taiyang Xiao Long]**

'_I wonder how…'_ He turned and saw Raven Branwen sit back down in her corner. _'That explains it… I'd rather not deal with her now that I'm tired._'

**[Due to making a wise decision, your Wisdom has increased by 1]**

He celebrated in his mind. _'That means that I can grind out points without needing to level up… great!_' He looked around and saw Qrow talking, or most likely, flirting with a Faunus girl with brown hair and bunny ears. He quickly looked above her.

**[Rabid Rabbit]**

**[Chiffon Scarlatina]**

Jaune smiled and then quickly averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks burning. Those pajamas were way too risky. He looked around once again and saw Summer going to talk to the downed Taiyang. He then decided to walk out of the auditorium to a bench close to the Huntsman statue. _'Inventory.'_

He took the sleeping bag out of it and put it on the bench to then lie down on it. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-OOOOO-

**Jesus fuck. This story already has surpassed pretty much anything I've written. I guess you guys really liked it… and I'm really grateful.**

**Reviews:**

**Cool Anon: **Hey, the gods being helpful gave me what I needed to get the story rolling, so I believe you guys can forgive that.

**Macncheazy:** I hate you so much.

**Perran Onh: **At least this Jaune isn't being screwed over by Fate.

**Zetsu-Bunshin: **Why does everyone in the RWBY Fandom like shipping so much? I don't get it. And the romance option will be secret.

**The Exiled Darkness:** Semblances, Semblances… I believe I've already shown what it is though… but knowing the Gamer Semblance it's really possible he will be able to get some sort of healing or buffing skill. And yeah, time travelling Jaune fics are pretty fun. Shame they don't last though.

**Zdeath01: **Teenage angst, the Branwen twins, a certain thief, a new team, etc.

**Merendinoemiliano: **Thanks. Pairing secret though.

**Guest:** A lot of people want Jaune to romance Summer AND Raven.

**MrSlendy69: **Neat, then you have what you want.

**Avatarlopes: **I wanted to create a time travel fanfic but I couldn't decide for a Semblance… so I decided to give him every Semblance in one. Also, Why do you guys want Jaune to romance Summer and Raven so much?

**TheGenesis: **Thanks.

**Hikari Izayoi:** Yeah, a lot of people brushed of his death like it was nothing… but I'm glad you liked it.

**Jaune's stats and skills now:**

Name: Jaune Arclight

Title: Time Traveler

Age: 18

Level: 1

Health Points (HP): 1225

Aura Points (AP): 1100 (+10%) = 1210

Strength (STR): 30 (+30%) = 39

Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45

Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21

Intelligence (INT): 20

Wisdom (WIS): 26

Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11

Attribute points: 0

Lien: 0

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie (Equipped).

-Jeans (Equipped).

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots (Equipped).

-Arkos Gloves (Equipped).

-Arkos Pauldron (Equipped).

-Arkos Chest Plate (Equipped).

Skills:

[Way of the Gamer]

Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to live the real world like a video game (User doesn't receive physical damage, instead he will only feel pain for an instant and lose HP). User can restore all HP and AP after a long rest.

Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to stay calm and think things logically… most of the time. Immunity to harmful mental attacks.

Aura (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The manifestation of one's soul. It boosts a Huntsman's physical capabilities and protects them (30% bonus to STR, VIT and DEX. Allows Aura training).

Aura Training (Lvl 10) (Passive): By meditating and researching efficient ways of using your Aura in battle you can improve your control over your soul (10% bonus to Max AP and AP regeneration).

Aura Control (Lvl 10) (Active): Gives the user the ability to move his Aura in order to concentrate it in areas of the body in order to block or soften damage (30 AP per second to maintain. Blocks 10% of the damage).

Oversoul (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The more you interact with people the more you get to know them. The more you know them the better you fight together. What would happen if your bond is strong enough? (Whenever you fight alongside someone who trusts you both of you get stronger, depending on your bond).

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy who knows her name for some reason].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): Less than acquaintance [She wants to kick your ass for bumping into her].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as an easy target for teasing].

[Way of the Civilian]

Dish Washing (Lvl MAX) (Active): You are a machine when it comes to washing dishes (Your dish washing speed is improved by 100%).

Cooking (Lvl 20) (Active): You know some things about cooking (The user can cook better than average meals. Any meal you cook can give bonuses if it's good enough).

Dancing (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You are the undisputed King of the dancefloor (10% bonus to DEX. Whenever you dance there's a 50% chance people will join).

[Way of the Warrior]

Physical Endurance (Lvl 39) (Passive): The body durability increases, allowing you to not receive as much damage if you don't use your Aura to soften the blows (39% less damage received in areas where you don't have your Aura up).

Defensive Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a defensive stance, letting you block more attacks (10% less damage taken).

Battle Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a neutral stance, becoming better at blocking and dealing damage (5% more damage. 5% less damage taken).

Sword Mastery (Lvl 15) (Passive): You are adept at using swords in combat (15% more damage when using swords. 15% more attack speed when using swords).

Greatsword Specialization (Lvl 4) (Passive): Your training with a greatsword has let you find a way to implement its way of fighting into your regular fighting style (4% chance on hit to stun an opponent when using a sword).

Shield Mastery (lvl 25) (Passive): You are adept at using shields in combat (25% less damage taken when using shields. Allows you to block attacks more easily when using shields).

Shield Bash (Lvl 10) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield arm and bash your opponent in the head with your shield (500 AP per cast. Deals damage depending on your strength. Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds).

[Way of the Hunter]

Observe (Lvl 1) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people with (0 AP per cast).

Sense Danger (Lvl 15) (Passive): Allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the level the earlier and more accurately it can be sensed.

Sniper Rifle Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using sniper rifles in battle. (1% more damage when using sniper rifles. 1% more accuracy when using sniper rifles).

[Way of the Monk]

Ren Breathing Technique (Lvl 3) (Active): The user takes a moment to stop and breathe, moving his Aura to his lungs in order to cleanse his body of impurities (100 AP per cast. Must stay in place for 10 seconds in order to cleanse any diseases or viruses).

[Way of the Rogue]

Document Forgery (Lvl 1) (Active): Your cunning and ingenuity lets you make "credible" forgeries (Documents you forge have 3% less chance of being found out).

Lying (Lvl 5) (Active): Your ability to deceive others with your words is outstanding (Your lies have 10% less chance of being found out).

Taunt (Lvl 1) (Active): You mock your enemy cockily, making them angry at you (Makes the enemy focus on you instead of your allies).

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, please, share it and leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Initiation, start!

The sound of chirping birds and a bright dawn was enough to wake up Jaune Arc. As he opened his eyes he put his sleeping bag inside his inventory and got out of the bench. He started stretching, using the bench for support. Once he was finished, he headed to the cafeteria.

The walk to the cafeteria was pretty uneventful. Since he got up at the crack of dawn he figured the other students wouldn't wake up until someone told them. When he got there he found a sign.

"_Make your own damn food rookies -with love, the Kitchen staff"_

"Nice people" he said and headed for the kitchen. As he arrived he could smell potatoes being fried so he hurried. In the kitchen he saw a blonde young man with a frying pan in hand.

Taiyang Xiao Long turned with a curious look, no doubt having heard him, and smiled "Hi there."

"Umm… hi" Jaune replied with an awkward smile "I'm Jaune Arclight."

"Taiyang Xiao Long, Demolitions Expert" he introduced himself with an easy smile "The pans are in the top drawer and there are ingredients in the fridge."

"Thanks" Jaune replied as he watched Taiyang's title change from **[The Little Dragon of Patch]** to **[Demolition's Expert]**. After seeing that he pulled out a frying pan and opened the fridge to check what he could cook. He found eggs, oil, bacon, sausages, vegetables, a bread bag, and instant cookie mix. _"Maybe Summer will use that_." Jaune laughed at that. _"I shouldn't really make assumptions on them…"_

He pulled out some bread, a green pepper and two eggs. He found a knife in another drawer and a cutting board laying on a counter so he brought them close to the sink. There he washed the green pepper, the cutting board and the knife. As he cut the green pepper he heard Taiyang say "So… do you like cooking?"

"Yeah" Jaune replied with a smile "It reminds me of an old friend. He would always make food for the te-" He caught himself "For my group of friends."

"I see. Sounds like a nice guy."

"The nicest… but also kind of a pushover with his girlfriend. She had him whipped. It was fun seeing him get up at midnight to cook pancakes" he stopped cutting the green pepper and put the frying pan on top of the stove next to Taiyang's. The other blond turned up the heat on Jaune's part as Jaune poured oil on the pan.

"You lived together?"

"For a while" Jaune replied and put the green pepper to fry "So… demolitions expert…" He looked at Taiyang and used **[Observe]**

**[Taiyang Xiao Long, a young man from Patch who loves explosives and fighting.]**

"Oh yeah" Taiyang grinned "I specialize in a martial arts style that utilizes explosions for that extra kick" he shuddered "You should see what an Ursa looks like after one of my bad boys."

"I can imagine" Jaune replied with a nostalgic smile before cracking the eggs open and pouring them in the pan. He then opened a drawer and took out to plates, passing one to Taiyang, who accepted it with a smile.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

Jaune opened his skills to check the new bond.

**-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].**

He let out a laugh and poured his mixed breakfast on his plate, opening the bread bag and taking two slices for himself, he then opened a drawer to take out two forks and knifes "You want any bread?"

"Two slices" Jaune put those slices and a fork and knife on Taiyang's plate as he put his fries on it. He then opened the fridge and grabbed a tomato, washing it in the sink and leaving the pans soaking in hot water "Thanks, let's find a place to sit."

Jaune nodded and they both got out of the kitchen as one Chiffon Scarlatina entered it while skipping. They found a table easily enough and sat to eat. As Jaune took the first bite of his food he felt a little stronger. Remembering the effect of his **[Cooking]** skill he used **[Observe]** on his food.

**[Fried eggs and green pepper (Normal): A "balanced" meal that gives +1 strength for a day]**

Jaune's eyes widened and he checked his stats.

**Name: Jaune Arclight**

**Title: Time Traveler**

**Age: 18**

**Level: 1**

**Health Points (HP): 1225**

**Aura Points (AP): 1100 (+10%) = 1210**

**Strength (STR): 30 (+30%) = 39 + 1 (Until the day ends) = 40**

**Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45**

**Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21**

**Intelligence (INT): 20**

**Wisdom (WIS): 26**

**Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11**

**Attribute points: 0**

**Lien: 0**

'_Neat, I'll take anything I can get'_ He smiled.

"Are you okay?" Taiyang asked.

"Uh… yeah, just checking out something with my Sem-"

"He's checking you out again Rae, beat him up" the mocking voice of a certain crow grabbed Jaune's attention, alongside a groan.

He was standing in front of them alongside an annoyed-looking Raven Branwen. They were both wearing yesterday's clothes and had their weapons strapped on their bodies. "Just what I needed, these two idiots are friends" she looked at their food and a growl could be heard from somewhere. Jaune wasn't stupid enough to point out that it came from Raven's mid-section. "I'll accept your food as an apology and a peace offering, weaklings" she made to take their plates, only to be stopped by Taiyang's hand.

"I'd rather you didn't take what we worked for hot-stuff" he said with a cocky smile, not even flinching when Qrow pointed Halberd's edge directly at Taiyang's neck.

"I'd rather not kill someone before Initiation" Qrow's cocky smirk proved how much of a threat he saw Taiyang. Jaune took great pleasure on erasing that smirk as he pointed the edge of Albus Mors towards Qrow's neck.

"We seem to be at a stalemate here" Jaune found himself talking while concentrating his Aura into his voice "Now, why don't we put away our weapons and try to reach an agreement? Because Taiyang here is an expert martial artist and I have a really sharp sword pointing at your neck. The moment you tried something, I would attack you and Taiyang would get your sister. So, if you two back away we can resolve this peacefully. I'll even give you my plate as a sign of no bad blood."

"Ugh, fine" Qrow put away Harbinger and took Jaune's plate "Let's go sis" as he walked away Jaune could hear him mutter "Damn smart-ass." Raven simply retreated while glaring at Jaune.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Bluff" has been added to the "Way of the Rogue"]**

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Negotiation" has been added to the "Way of the Rogue"]**

'_Alright… I'll see if my food buffs affect others.'_ He then decided to check out the **[Oversoul]** changes and his new skills.

**-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): Less than an acquaintance [She wants to show you are nothing but a weakling].**

**-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as a smartass who needs an ass kicking].**

'_That's something I'll have to deal with sooner than later.'_

**Bluff (Lvl 1) (Active): You weave your words between truth and lie to get your opponent to believe you and back down (Your bluffs have 2% more chance of being believed).**

**Negotiation (Lvl 1) (Active): Your ability to negotiate terms and conditions with other is outstanding (Your attempts at negotiating have 2% more chance to work).**

"You didn't have to do that" Taiyang looked at him "But thanks, I didn't want to have less Aura for Initiation."

"Don't worry about it" Jaune smiled at him "Can I have some of your fries?"

"Sure!"

-OOOOO-

"Hey, you, blondie!" As Jaune and Taiyang were walking towards the locker room the voice of one Summer Rose could be heard.

"What? Me?" Jaune and Taiyang replied at the same time as Summer came to a stop before them.

"Oh god, there's two of you" she groaned "You" she pointed at Jaune "How do you know my name?"

'_Might as well tell them… I plan on keeping them alive after all.'_ "Oh, it's my Semblance" Jaune replied "It makes me live as a video game character."

"How does that relate to you knowing my name?" Summer tapped her foot on the floor, clearly losing her patience.

"Does that mean you can see our names?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, alongside a title… though that may change with my level" Jaune replied "I can also get skills… for example, after our exchange with the Branwen twins I got the **[Bluff] **and the **[Negotiation]** skills."

"Neat… that kind of makes you pretty powerful if you keep levelling up though."

"I don't believe you" Summer replied "Prove it."

"I can't really prove it though" Jaune thought for a moment "I have a skill that gives me info on people, do I use that on you and tell you what I can get?"

"Fine, but make it quick, and do it while we walk, we don't have the whole day" Summer quickly started walking.

"Alright" Jaune concentrated and used **[Observe]** on Summer.

**[Summer Rose, a fast young girl from Mount Glenn.]**

"Your name is Summer Rose, from Mount Glenn" Jaune replied.

"Huh, so you are either telling the truth or you have a precognition Semblance" Summer said without looking at him.

"Don't worry Jaune, I believe you" Taiyang smiled at him.

"Thanks" Jaune smiled back and they finally reached the locker room. Inside he could see some people already getting ready, only lingering on the people that caught his attention.

**[Heir of Winchester]**

**[Scarlet Winchester]**

**[Green Hood]**

**[Celadon Thrush]**

The first one, Scarlet, wore gray and golden armor. He was pretty tall and bulky. He had short red hair and had a mace balanced over his shoulder._ 'Cardin's mace… so it's an heirloom_._' _His eyes were a vibrant green. The second one, Celadon, was covered in a green and brown robe with a hood. He was pretty thin but from his posture Jaune could see he had experience. His eyes were brown and the little hair he could see was pale green. He had a scimitar strapped to his belt while at the other side sat a small crossbow.

'_A bulky front-liner and a fast and sneaky damage dealer. Cardin and Russel must be childhood friends then.'_

His eyes passed a brown-haired girl with an axe on her back and came to rest on Chiffon, Velvet's mother. She wore a black blouse with blue-jeans. She had a brown jacket with golden lining and was wearing bulky boots.

Torchwick and Oobleck were by some lockers farther down the room. Torchwick was wearing black pants with a white suit jacket. Beneath that he had a black and white striped shirt. In his hand he had a black cane. Oobleck was wearing brown pants and a green shirt with a yellow tie. He had some sort of mace strapped to his back.

After that he saw as a short and thin black haired young man with green eyes strapped to short swords to his belt. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath that. His swords had a gun cannon coming out of their handles. _'Interesting.'_ He looked up to see his name.

**[The Spider's Brother]**

**[Mavros Malachite]**

"Jaune, you getting your stuff?" Taiyang's voice made Jaune turn to him. He was wearing a yellow tank top with an aviator jacket on top of it. He had brown shorts with black boots. Jaune's attention turned to the monsters he had on his hands. They appeared to be metallic dragon heads. Of Mistralian mythology, he noted.

"I already have my stuff" Jaune patted Albus Mors "More importantly" he pointed at the dragon heads on Taiyang's hands "What are those?"

"Oh, these bad boys?" There was pride in his voice "These are Long Quan, my rocket-launcher gauntlets."

Now the 'demolitions' part of demolitions expert made sense.

"Huh" was Jaune's eloquent response "Neat."

"Yup" Taiyang's smile could illuminate the room "I made these bad boys all by myself. Took me a while to get the firing mechanism ready."

"I see" Jaune smiled at him, and before he could speak again the speakers turned on.

"_All initiates, please go to the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest for Initiation"_ the voice of a little girl gave them the order.

"Do you have a landing strategy?" Jaune asked.

"Um… no?"

"Better come out with one soon" Jaune laughed to himself and walked out the locker room.

-OOOOO-

"Welcome to Beacon's Initiation" Ozpin looked at them. Jaune was standing on a platform with his knees bent and his sword and shield at the ready. He was standing between that Malachite guy and Taiyang around the middle of the platforms. He tuned out Ozpin's speech in favor of gawking at the muscular man who was beside Ozpin.

**[Grimm Slayer]**

**[Peter Port]**

The professor looked good. He was tall, muscular and his hair was still a glossy black. Even his mustache looked great!

"As I'm sure you are all wondering, you will be getting your partners today" That grabbed Jaune's attention "The first person you see eye to eye will become your partner. Some students are already in the Emerald Forest. They all have two relics each. Your objective is to get a partner and get one of them. Once you have one you'll come back here."

Jaune noticed he had his trusty mug with him and decided to use **[Observe] **on it since he wasn't sure he'd even seen Ozpin without it.

**Mug of ?**

**The white mug of the Wizard. You can feel some kind of energy coming out of it.**

'_What?'_ Jaune blinked and heard the first scream. He looked up and noticed that they were being catapulted into the forest. He opened his stats and tapped his HP and AP meters. That gave him the option to set them as a tab and he took it, leaving it to float at the edge of his visions.

As the Malachite guy was sent flying Jaune turned to Taiyang and winked, only to be sent flying.

The view was magnificent. As he flied he put his shield in front of his body and curled up his legs so they would be hidden behind it. To finish his preparations, he poured his Aura on his shield.

The impact wasn't painful but it did a number on his Aura.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Heroic Landing" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**HP: 1225/1225**

**AP: 242/1210**

He decided to check out the new skill as he started walking.

**Heroic Landing (lvl 1) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield as you land, protecting you from the impact and dealing damage to the enemies around you (80% AP per cast. Negates falling damage. Deals damage depending on your strength to enemies around you).**

'_Negates falling damage in exchange of most of my AP… maybe I'll see if I can just tank these falls with my Aura.'_ As he walked, he heard a girl screaming, so he rushed to the source of the sound.

After running for about a minute he came out of the forest to a clearing. The rustle of leaves alerted him to something coming out of the woods. He turned, only to see green eyes and black peering into his. It seemed he and that Malachite guy were partners now.

"Help!" The girl screamed again and Jaune turned to see the brown-haired girl with the axe from the locker room dangling from a tree by a parachute. Three Beowolves were trying to swipe at her from the ground. Jaune looked up to see who was smart enough as to bring a parachute to Initiation.

**[The Lost Girl]**

**[Gretchen Rainart]**

-OOOOO-

**Initiation will be over by next chapter if everything goes right. And holy shit guys. More than 100 followers just with two chapters. I thank you so much for this.**

**Reviews:**

**The Exiled Darkness:** Yeah, I thought about that while asking to myself "How do I justify Jaune having a level in Sniping? I know! Let's make him try Crescent Rose only to almost injure himself." Yeah, I know which pairing I'll end up using but it's interesting seeing people react to character interactions differently, especially since that's the aspect of my writing I take most pride from. And I hope I can give you a nice story to read. Yeah, I tried seeing how Jaune's stat would carry over from his last life. And of course he'll befriend Roman. They are at Beacon.

**Merendinoemiliano:** Don't worry, I don't usually get annoyed by pairings. You'll have to Wait and (Hope) see for pairings.

**Adislt: **I don't plan on having any yaoi or yuri in my story. Not because I don't like either of them, but because I don't feel confident enough on my writing to write pairings like those and not fuck them up.

**Alvevnor:** That's a nice idea. I'll take it for future use. Thanks. I actually have plants with him and production skills. And it's nice to see that people like this thing. Thanks a lot for reading it and I hope you keep reviewing it.

**MrSlendy69:** Thanks, it's nice when people like my stuff.

**5starrule:** Thanks!

**Greer123:** Thanks. I actually really like writing Ozpin talking with Jaune. Jaune is one of my favorite characters and Ozpin is interesting to write.

**Killkill123100: **I plan on updating every week and finishing it. If there's something coming and I can't update I usually try to warn you guys. I hope it stays as an interesting story.

**Hans:** Yeah, I wanted to see how people would react to the Gamer Semblance if it was actually a gift from the gods. I won't do Harem stuff. I don't feel confident at writing that kind of relationship.

**Avatarlopes: **Yeah, I imagine Ozpin would want to keep Jaune around, if not for his info, for his mission. Ah yes, the teen Branwen Twins… or the Branwen Twats. And yeah, Summer wanted some answers after that. And yeah, those pairings are rare. For SS Nevermore I recommend "How Raven got her groove back" by Mallobaude… and I don't know any good Arc Angel stories.

**Siegnir:** My biggest fear with this story is writing the characters younger. I hope I can write them well. And thanks for reading this.

**Cool Anon:** Nice, thanks.

**The Lost Memories 6: **Interesting take. Too bad Jaune is already fucking up the past. But hey! Maybe he will get with an oc, maybe not.

**Akifslashernero: **Man, it's nice to get this kind of reviews. I hope you continue liking my writing.

** :** Thanks, I will!

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Ah, you and your broken English. I love it. Yeah, I guess people would get stuck with the stats. Hey, misunderstanding and suspicions can only happens if people don't talk. I'm pretty sure if people ask Jaune about his Semblance he will talk. Yeah, it's fun to see Ozpin losing his cool for once. Ah yes, I'll have fun writing the Oversoul Bonds.

**Sertry: **What? Why?

**Jaune's stuff.**

Name: Jaune Arclight

Title: Time Traveler

Age: 18

Level: 1

Health Points (HP): 1225

Aura Points (AP): 1100 (+10%) = 1210

Strength (STR): 30 (+30%) = 39 + 1 (Until the day ends) = 40

Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45

Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21

Intelligence (INT): 20

Wisdom (WIS): 26

Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11

Attribute points: 0

Lien: 0

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie (Equipped).

-Jeans (Equipped).

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots (Equipped).

-Arkos Gloves (Equipped).

-Arkos Pauldron (Equipped).

-Arkos Chest Plate (Equipped).

-Sleeping Bag

Skills:

[Way of the Gamer]

Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to live the real world like a video game (User doesn't receive physical damage, instead he will only feel pain for an instant and lose HP). User can restore all HP and AP after a long rest.

Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to stay calm and think things logically… most of the time. Immunity to harmful mental attacks.

Aura (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The manifestation of one's soul. It boosts a Huntsman's physical capabilities and protects them (30% bonus to STR, VIT and DEX. Allows Aura training).

Aura Training (Lvl 10) (Passive): By meditating and researching efficient ways of using your Aura in battle you can improve your control over your soul (10% bonus to Max AP and AP regeneration).

Aura Control (Lvl 10) (Active): Gives the user the ability to move his Aura in order to concentrate it in areas of the body in order to block or soften damage (30 AP per second to maintain. Blocks 10% of the damage).

Oversoul (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The more you interact with people the more you get to know them. The more you know them the better you fight together. What would happen if your bond is strong enough? (Whenever you fight alongside someone who trusts you both of you get stronger, depending on your bond).

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy who knows her name for some reason].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): Less than an acquaintance [She wants to show you are nothing but a weakling].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as a smartass who needs an ass kicking].

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].

[Way of the Civilian]

Dish Washing (Lvl MAX) (Active): You are a machine when it comes to washing dishes (Your dish washing speed is improved by 100%).

Cooking (Lvl 20) (Active): You know some things about cooking (The user can cook better than average meals. Any meal you cook can give bonuses if it's good enough).

Dancing (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You are the undisputed King of the dancefloor (10% bonus to DEX. Whenever you dance there's a 50% chance people will join).

[Way of the Warrior]

Physical Endurance (Lvl 39) (Passive): The body durability increases, allowing you to not receive as much damage if you don't use your Aura to soften the blows (39% less damage received in areas where you don't have your Aura up).

Defensive Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a defensive stance, letting you block more attacks (10% less damage taken).

Battle Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a neutral stance, becoming better at blocking and dealing damage (5% more damage. 5% less damage taken).

Sword Mastery (Lvl 15) (Passive): You are adept at using swords in combat (15% more damage when using swords. 15% more attack speed when using swords).

Greatsword Specialization (Lvl 4) (Passive): Your training with a greatsword has let you find a way to implement its way of fighting into your regular fighting style (4% chance on hit to stun an opponent when using a sword).

Shield Mastery (lvl 25) (Passive): You are adept at using shields in combat (25% less damage taken when using shields. Allows you to block attacks more easily when using shields).

Shield Bash (Lvl 10) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield arm and bash your opponent in the head with your shield (500 AP per cast. Deals damage depending on your strength. Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds).

Heroic Landing (lvl 1) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield as you land, protecting you from the impact and dealing damage to the enemies around you (80% AP per cast. Negates falling damage. Deals damage depending on your strength to enemies around you).

[Way of the Hunter]

Observe (Lvl 1) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people with (0 AP per cast).

Sense Danger (Lvl 15) (Passive): Allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the level the earlier and more accurately it can be sensed.

Sniper Rifle Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using sniper rifles in battle. (1% more damage when using sniper rifles. 1% more accuracy when using sniper rifles).

[Way of the Monk]

Ren Breathing Technique (Lvl 3) (Active): The user takes a moment to stop and breathe, moving his Aura to his lungs in order to cleanse his body of impurities (100 AP per cast. Must stay in place for 10 seconds in order to cleanse any diseases or viruses).

[Way of the Rogue]

Document Forgery (Lvl 1) (Active): Your cunning and ingenuity lets you make "credible" forgeries (Documents you forge have 3% less chance of being found out).

Lying (Lvl 5) (Active): Your ability to deceive others with your words is outstanding (Your lies have 10% less chance of being found out).

Taunt (Lvl 1) (Active): You mock your enemy cockily, making them angry at you (Makes the enemy focus on you instead of your allies).

Bluff (Lvl 1) (Active): You weave your words between truth and lie to get your opponent to believe you and back down (Your bluffs have 2% more chance of being believed).

Negotiation (Lvl 1) (Active): Your ability to negotiate terms and conditions with other is outstanding (Your attempts at negotiating have 2% more chance to work).

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews and please share this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Team AMBR

There was no time to say anything. They both charged. Jaune's sole focus was on helping that girl. He let out a grunt as he buried his sword deep into the neck of a surprised Beowolf. He didn't waste any time into turning while moving his shield, blocking a swipe from another Grimm. Before the first Beowolf had started disintegrating he pulled out Albus Mors and swung at the second Beowolf while taking a step forwards, decapitating it.

The sound of a body hitting the ground made him turn around to that Malachite guy sheathing his swords while the third Beowolf started disintegrating. Jaune took a look at his HP and AP.

**HP: 1225/1225  
AP: 902/1210**

It was going well.

He looked at that Gretchen girl with more detail now. She had brown hair arranged in a ponytail that fell down her left shoulder. She was wearing a green shirt with a black top underneath. She had brown pants and brown leather boots. Strapped to her hip was a… wood cutting axe? Jaune used **[Observe]** on it.

**Woodsman's Axe**

**A sturdy axe made for cutting wood, but still capable of dealing a lot of damage if used by the right person.**

"Um… are you going to help me down?" Gretchen asked.

"You brought a fucking wood cutting axe to Beacon's initiation?!" Jaune asked, not wanting to believe in reality. She yelped and looked sheepishly away as Jaune turned his gaze towards her face "Pass me the axe."

"S-sure" she unstrapped her axe and let it drop to the ground. Jaune picked it up after sheathing Albus Mors "So are you going to- ACK!"

Her question was interrupted by Jaune hitting the tree with the axe. With each swing he was one step closer to cutting it down. With a grunt and an aura infusion to his arms he managed to cut through the tree. He smiled until he realize the top of the tree was falling faster than he expected.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Heroic Strike" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior]**

**[Due to your use of an Axe, the skill "Axe Mastery" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**[Due to your showing of cutting down trees, the skill "Wood Cutting" has been added to the "Way of the Civilian"]**

"Oh gods! Are you alive?" Jaune rushed to the rubble once it had fallen down.

"Ouch" Gretchen groaned as she stood up from the mess of branches and leaves. She had cuts in her hands that weren't sealing up "You dick! I could have died!"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you had Aura" Jaune tried to explain himself, noticing when she flinched at the mention of Aura "Don't worry" He smiled kindly at her and put his fingers on her forehead while concentrating his Aura in them and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Gretchen asked, clearly confused.

"Shhh" He heard Malachite finally make a sound.

"_For it is through mistakes that we find our way. Through them we get the chance to fix them and we take it. Bound by duty, and infinite in drive. I release your soul, and I give you the chance to fix your mistake_" He felt exhausted after that, but smiled as he saw Gretchen's eyes widen and her wounds healing.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Aura Awakening" had been added to the "Way of the Monk"]**

"W-what did you do?" She was looking at her hands in awe.

"I unlocked your Aura" he pushed her axe towards her arms "I hope you pass Initiation. I'll make sure you are good enough as to not arouse suspicion with those transcripts of yours."

She looked up at him sheepishly while scratching the back of her head "H-how did-"

"I have some experience with that Gretchen" Jaune smiled kindly at her and turned around when Malachite touched his shoulder. He pointed at some bushes that were rustling around. Jaune focused on those plants until a name appeared there. He relaxed and smiled.

**[Rabid Rabbit]**

**[Chiffon Scarlatina]**

"Top of the morning to you lads" she exclaimed happily as she walked into the clearing "I'm Chiffon. How are ye?" Jaune noticed the white rook bishop piece poking out of one of her pouches.

"Oh, we are fine. And you?" Jaune walked to greet her "I'm Jaune" He extended his hand towards her.

"Oh, I'm more than fine" she grinned "I just beat up some uppity guy and got myself a relic. I came here when I heard a tree falling down and I thought you needed help."

"Actually" Jaune turned to Gretchen "We were about to escort Gretchen here to someone without a partner… and I couldn't help but notice you didn't have someone with you."

"Yer right Jaune I-" she caught herself "I mean, you're right, I don't have one" She looked past him, towards Gretchen "What do you think lassie? Wanna come along the Chiffon train?"

"Is that a euphemism?" Jaune turned and saw Gretchen walking towards Chiffon "Um… bye Jaune, thanks" she smiled at him until Chiffon swept her off her feet and carried her off like a sack of potatoes "Put me down!"

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

"We haven't been introduced properly" Jaune smiled as he turned to see Malachite "I'm Jaune Arclight and I'll be your partner for the next four years."

"Mavros Malachite" he nodded.

"Alright. Shall we go?" Mavros nodded and they both walked in silence. Jaune decided to check his HP and AP and then his new stuff.

**HP: 1225/1225**

**AP: 1210/1210**

***Oversoul Bonds:**

**-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy with the weird Semblance].**

**-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): Less than an acquaintance [She wants to show you are nothing but a weakling].**

**-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as a smartass who needs an ass kicking].**

**-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].**

**-Mavros Malachite (Observers): Partner [He sees you as a mystery].**

**-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are as awesome as her big brother].**

**-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice and interesting].**

'_Hadn't noticed Summer's bond changed… at least now I'm weird because of my Semblance… Mavros sees me as a mystery? Why? Oh well, I'll deal with that when it comes for me… and hey, Gretchen has a brother, maybe I'll meet him another day… and Chiffon thinks I'm nice, great.'_

His thoughts were broken by the sound of steel clashing against skill and Mavros stopping behind him. Jaune crouched and close his eyes, concentrating in finding the direction of the fight. After a few moments he determined the battle was happening around his left side so he opened his eyes and moved that way, with Mavros quickly following him.

After a few moments they came to a clearing. Two people Jaune recognized as Torchwick and Oobleck were fighting against an individual clad in white armor with a sword and shield. He was too far for Jaune to see his name. He watched as Oobleck swung his club over his shoulder towards the armored guy while Torchwick tried to attack him with his cane from below his guard.

The armored individual simply raised his shield and swung down his sword extremely fast, blocking Oobleck's attack completely and making Torchwick abandon his charge to dodge. The sun shined its bright light on the shield, making it a little easier to see it. It had two golden moons.

'_No way'_ he used **[Observe]** on the sword.

**Crocea Mors**

**An ancient blade used only by the heirs of the Arc family. It's said that it'll never break on the hands of the right wielder.**

Jaune started sweating. He closed his eyes for a moment to then open them and use **[Observe]** on the armored warrior.

**[Argent Arc. The heir of the legendary Arc family and the current wielder of Crocea Mors]**

'_I-I don't want to have to fight my dad'_ Jaune closed his eyes. It wasn't until Argent spoke that he opened them.

"You two should just give up, we've been at this just for ten minutes and you are already too tired to mount a proper attack" Jaune's fists clenched together _'Don't say it_' "You two just aren't _good enough to be Huntsmen."_

"_Just listen… Jaune… you just aren't good enough to be a Huntsman."_

"_Mister Arc… have you considered you aren't good enough to be in Beacon?"_

"_Face it Arc. You can't beat me. You aren't good enough."_

"_Not good enough."_

_Not good enough._

…

'_**They died because you weren't good enough… she died because you weren't good enough…'**_

'_I-I did my best… I almost had her.'_

'_**Your best wasn't good enough. You died. They died. She died.'**_

'_B-But-'_

**[The skill "Berserker Stance" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**[The skill "War Cry" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**[The skill "Piercing Howl" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

'_**See that as… a gift. Now, show him if you are good enough'**_

**[Berserker Stance, activated]**

-OOOOO-

The day had been… interesting so far for one Qrow Branwen. Sure, he had to go along with that smart-ass' 'suggestion' but the food was good. Very good actually. Hell, he even felt a little stronger after eating just a single bite! It had been a while since he had seen Raven eat that fast. He obviously made fun of her for liking the idiot's food. She obviously stole his food and ate it in front of him. She was a petty like that.

After being sent flying by that absolute madman he managed to land on a tree, with Raven opening a portal beside him a moment later and claiming him as her partner. After that they had found the other blonde idiot, the one that flirted with Raven, and a black haired girl fighting a blonde and well-endowed woman. Qrow had snuck around until he was behind her and quickly swiped one chess piece, a black rook piece, from a pouch on her back.

By the time she noticed it was already too late, as Qrow was already going through one of Raven's portals while flipping the blond idiot off. They had started to run along the treetops until they heard the sound of a fight, and through Raven's curiosity they decided to watch 'who was strong enough to be a threat to Raven's future status as the strongest first year.'

It was a ginger guy and a green-haired guy losing against some sort of knight in shining armor. It was so one-sided that the Branwen Twins almost got bored and left. That was until that howl that made him almost jump into the fight just from the energy it gave him. He felt Raven's attention turn to the clearing as the blond smart-ass from earlier charged from the forest towards the armored guy with a sword as big as Harbinger… maybe even bigger. It was golden and white, with a purple dragon head on one side and a golden dragon flowing on the other.

Smart-ass' attack was blocked by Armor guy's shield. Qrow's eyes widened as Armor guy's feet dug themselves into the ground just from the sheer strength of Smart-ass' attack. A black-haired guy jumped out of the forest and started shooting Armor guy's sides with his… swords? He narrowed his eyes and noticed the pistol cannon that came out of their hilts. Huh, so they were gun-blades.

Armor guy's had to take the gunshots as Smart-ass started to swing at him like a madman. Armor guy was doing everything he could to block Smart-ass' swings with his sword and shield. That was until Smart-ass let out a howl that made Qrow's blood run cold. Imagine an Ursa hate-fucking a Beowolf. Then imagine their little mistake of nature howling with sheer rage. It was like that but a little worse.

Armor guy clearly thought it was the most terrifying thing on the world, because he let go of his weapons just to cover his helmet and fall to his knees, where he was kicked on the head by the ginger guy from earlier, and fell to the ground. Smart-ass had seemed to calm down.

"That was… interesting? I guess?" Qrow turned to his sister "Rae, what do you think…" The predatory grin on his sister's face told him everything he needed to know. She _really_ wanted to execute plan 'Show your dominance' right now "Not now Rae, you can fight him later, we have to go."

"Ugh, fine" Raven rolled her eyes and started running atop the treetops, clearly pissed at not having her fight. Qrow sighed. For all of a smart-ass Smart-ass was, he didn't deserve having Raven's attention. He quickly followed Raven.

-OOOOO-

"So… uh… hi?" was the first thing Jaune said after leaving his trance "I'm… uh… Jaune Arclight" he knelt down and opened the pouch on his fath- on Argent's back. Inside were two chess pieces, two white knights. He picked both of them up and offered one towards Torchwick and Oobleck "Do you… uh… wanna group up?"

"You kidding?" Torchwick laughed and approached him, taking the piece and quickly shaking Jaune's hand "I'm Roman Torchwick, charm incarnated, and we look forward to doing business with you, Arclight."

"I'm Bartholomew Oobleck" Oobleck introduced himself and shook his hand once Roman let go of him "Thanks for helping us Mister Arclight, you two were just what we needed."

"Oh! Um… you are welcome" Jaune replied, a little bit embarrassed, he then looked at the silent Mavros, who just nodded.

"Mavros Malachite."

"A pleasure" Roman smiled at them with an all too kind smile "Now, shall we go? I believe there's a ceremony for the Teams that passed."

"What should we do with him though? Do we carry him to the school?" Jaune looked at Argent's unconscious form. He had the opportunity to read his title now.

**[Heir of the Arc]**

**[Argent Arc]**

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him" a feminine voice said behind him and they turned to see a blonde woman with green eyes and nice… glasses. She was dressed in a ripped black dress with armor covering her vital areas. Jaune would have felt compelled to look at her ripped clothes if he hadn't looked at her eyes first. Cold. Calculating. Just a movement away from making him cry like a little girl. Eyes that scared him more than any Grimm he had faced. He gulped and hesitantly looked above her head.

**[Beacon's Bad Witch]**

**[Glynda Goodwitch]**

"O-of course" his voice cracked as he grabbed Bartholomew and Roman by the arms and quickly backed away "I-I'll leave him to you M-ma'am" Mavros appeared to notice Jaune's fear as he quickly followed behind him.

The last thing he heard her say was "Damn blondes and their explosives. Fucking rocket launchers on gauntlets? Really?" Jaune's walk almost turned to a sprint as she heard her exasperated sigh.

-OOOOO-

"Chiffon Scarlatina, Celadon Thrush, Gretchen Rainart, and Scarlet Winchester. From now on you are Team Citrus, with Chiffon Scarlatina as your leader" Ozpin was presenting one of the three new teams, with the new team's photos showing on a big TV with the letters CTRS. The four of them showed no signs of conflict, with Chiffon and Gretchen talking cheerfully and Scarlet often saying something to the girls that made them laugh. Celadon didn't seem to talk much but was smiling nonetheless.

His attention was brought back to the stage as four familiar faces stepped towards the center "Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. From now on you are Team Stark, with Summer Rose as your leader" Jaune smiled as Summer's face paled and Raven's face contorted in anger. Team STRQ was off to a great start.

Finally it was his turn. He and his new companions stepped towards the center of the stage "Jaune Arclight, Mavros Malachite, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Roman Torchwick. From now on you are Team Amber, with Jaune Arclight as your leader" Jaune looked at the screen. Team AMBR… not JNPR anymore. He took a deep breath "That's all, remember students, be the best Huntsmen you can" Ozpin smiled as he looked directly into Jaune's eyes.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

**[Leveled up! You have unspent Attribute Points]**

-OOOOO-

**So… uh… that's Initiation… I hope you liked it. Also, don't expect anything from me next week. I'll be travelling to Chile. What would that voice inside Jaune's head be? Who are the teachers going to be?**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish Viking (Chapter 1 Review): **Yo! I was wondering where you went. I hope you like this new story of mine more than Team JNRY. Cliché names? In fanfiction? The audacity! (Albus means white in Latin).

**Merendinoemiliano: **Why would you pity Jaune? He's clearly just doing his best (Maybe he just isn't good enough).

** :** It's nice reading you guys' enthusiasm.

**ThatOneRandomDude:** I'm pretty new to fanfiction so I struggle to write long chapters. But this story's chapter are already a lot longer than my first story, Team JNRY that you guys should read (I am not a shill).

**The Ancient Irish Viking (Chapter 2 Review): **Is… is it a problem that you forgot? Is it too subtle? Is it too on the nose? Yeah, that's something I find annoying about Gamer stories. Why does Jaune have to hide his Semblance from his team? Shouldn't he trust them? Hell! In most of those stories Jaune is still team leader! And he can't trust his team enough as to tell them about his Semblance! That, and I hate how they throw Jaune into the Vale underground so fucking quickly! What? You want cute waifu Neo to appear quickly? The fucking build it up! Anyways, yeah, I actually had forgotten to add Ozpin's bond.

**Macncheazy:** Oh yeah, badass Port is on the case! Nice. And Hazel is actually coming in a few chapters.

**The Ancient Irish Viking (Chapter 3 Review): **Kali, huh? Sorry dude… but at this point of the story she is already with Ghira. And holy shit, a Team JNRY reference! That idea is so sweet, kinda sad that I won't be doing it like that if I do it. I may, it depends on how the story flows. But if Jaune was with Raven… would they call their kid Yang? I mean… wouldn't Taiyang call his kid that? What would Jaune and Raven call their hypothetical kid?

**Redske22:** Thanks dude, it's nice getting these reviews.

**Chendong2698: **We don't know what's the paring going to be. I mean… Jaune's objective is to make life better for his friends… so making sure Team STRQ doesn't break up is one of his priorities. And yes, Yaoi and Yuri are gay stuff… it isn't about sex scenes that I don't feel very comfortable writing about… it's the relationship stuff. I'm just not interested in writing it.

**IunctusCorde:** Aight.

**Alvevnor: **We all do.

**Kharn: **I mean… Argent means silver in Latin… and it means money in French.

**Guest:** Um… look. In the future Jaune will have a choice… and that choice will impact his outlook on the future… let's leave it at that.

**Guest:** If you guys want to suggest ships with substance (or declare ship wars, I don't care) go ahead. Just be civil.

**Flare Dart:** Maybe I'll implement one for lesser weapons. You know, cheap stuff. Maybe I won't. I will surely implement Blacksmithing for Jaune.

**Hirshja:** Jaune Arclight, accidentally defeats Salem by making her future minions' lives better.

**The Lost Memories 6: **Hey, if you guys wanna start shipping wars, go ahead, just keep it civil.

**Perran Onh: **Thanks.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Don't worry, you can still learn. Yeah, he finally made an actual friend. Yeah, I try to make the bonds fun… and if it wasn't clear, the Oversoul Bonds represent how other people feel about Jaune. For example, Gretchen's "Admirer", she is the one that admires Jaune. And then I write a bit about how they think of him. Yeah, but already knowing one ending doesn't take the fun away from looking at another. Thanks

**Jaune's stuff:**

Name: Jaune Arclight

Title: Time Traveler

Age: 18

Level: 2

Health Points (HP): 1225

Aura Points (AP): 1100 (+10%) = 1210

Strength (STR): 30 (+30%) = 39

Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45

Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21

Intelligence (INT): 20

Wisdom (WIS): 26

Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11

Attribute points: 5

Lien: 0

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie (Equipped).

-Jeans (Equipped).

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots (Equipped).

-Arkos Gloves (Equipped).

-Arkos Pauldron (Equipped).

-Arkos Chest Plate (Equipped).

-Sleeping Bag

Skills:

[Way of the Gamer]

Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to live the real world like a video game (User doesn't receive physical damage, instead he will only feel pain for an instant and lose HP). User can restore all HP and AP after a long rest.

Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX) (Passive): Allows the user to stay calm and think things logically… most of the time. Immunity to harmful mental attacks.

Aura (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The manifestation of one's soul. It boosts a Huntsman's physical capabilities and protects them (30% bonus to STR, VIT and DEX. Allows Aura training).

Aura Training (Lvl 10) (Passive): By meditating and researching efficient ways of using your Aura in battle you can improve your control over your soul (10% bonus to Max AP and AP regeneration).

Aura Control (Lvl 10) (Active): Gives the user the ability to move his Aura in order to concentrate it in areas of the body in order to block or soften damage (30 AP per second to maintain. Blocks 10% of the damage).

Oversoul (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The more you interact with people the more you get to know them. The more you know them the better you fight together. What would happen if your bond is strong enough? (Whenever you fight alongside someone who trusts you both of you get stronger, depending on your bond).

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy with the weird Semblance].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): An obstacle [She wants to beat you up].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as Smart-ass, and thinks you need to have the latter part of your nickname kicked, preferably by Raven].

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].

-Mavros Malachite (Observers): Partner [He sees you as a dangerous, yet interesting mystery].

-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are as awesome as her big brother].

-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice and interesting].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Team leader [He admires your strength but isn't too thrilled to have you as leader].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Team leader [He is interested in your strength and plans to make you his enforcer].

-Ozma (Battle Mage): Apprentice [He trusts you will choose right].

[Way of the Civilian]

Dish Washing (Lvl MAX) (Active): You are a machine when it comes to washing dishes (Your dish washing speed is improved by 100%).

Cooking (Lvl 20) (Active): You know some things about cooking (The user can cook better than average meals. Any meal you cook can give bonuses if it's good enough).

Dancing (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You are the undisputed King of the dancefloor (10% bonus to DEX. Whenever you dance there's a 50% chance people will join).

Wood Cutting (Lvl 1) (Active): Your knowledge of wood cutting lets you salvage more wood when you cut down trees (You get 2% more wood from trees you cut down).

[Way of the Warrior]

Physical Endurance (Lvl 39) (Passive): The body durability increases, allowing you to not receive as much damage if you don't use your Aura to soften the blows (39% less damage received in areas where you don't have your Aura up).

Defensive Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a defensive stance, letting you block more attacks (10% less damage taken).

Battle Stance (Lvl MAX) (Passive): You get into a neutral stance, becoming better at blocking and dealing damage (5% more damage dealt. 5% less damage taken).

Berserker Stance (Lvl MAX) (Active): You get into an extremely aggressive stance, disregarding your defense in favor of overwhelming your enemies with your savage attack. By activating this stance you fall into a primal state, letting your instincts dictate your movements and only ending when you are either knocked unconscious or defeat all nearby enemies (30% more damage dealt with physical attacks. 30% more AP regeneration. 30% more attack speed with physical weapons).

Sword Mastery (Lvl 15) (Passive): You are adept at using swords in combat (15% more damage dealt when using swords. 15% more attack speed when using swords).

Greatsword Specialization (Lvl 4) (Passive): Your training with a greatsword has let you find a way to implement its way of fighting into your regular fighting style (4% chance on hit to stun an opponent when using a sword).

Heroic Strike (Lvl 1) (Active): You focus your Aura on your arms when you swing your weapon to make it deal more damage (200 AP per cast. 50% more damage dealt by your weapon).

Shield Mastery (lvl 25) (Passive): You are adept at using shields in combat (25% less damage taken when using shields. Allows you to block attacks more easily when using shields).

Shield Bash (Lvl 10) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield arm and bash your opponent in the head with your shield (500 AP per cast. Deals damage depending on your strength. Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds).

Axe Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using axes in combat (1% more damage when using axes. 1% more attack speed when using axes).

Heroic Landing (lvl 1) (Active): You concentrate the flow of your Aura into your shield as you land, protecting you from the impact and dealing damage to the enemies around you (80% AP per cast. Negates falling damage. Deals damage depending on your strength to enemies around you).

War Cry (Lvl MAX) (Active): You let out a powerful call to arms, giving a morale boost to any nearby allies (100 AP per cast. 10% more damage dealt for all nearby allies for one day).

Piercing Howl (Lvl MAX) (Active): You let out a powerful howl, scaring your enemies and making them unable to attack you for a moment. Only usable when you are in Berserker Stance (700 AP per cast. Inflicts Fear on the enemy for 3 seconds).

[Way of the Hunter]

Observe (Lvl 1) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people (0 AP per cast).

Sense Danger (Lvl 15) (Passive): Allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the level the earlier and more accurately it can be sensed.

Sniper Rifle Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using sniper rifles in battle. (1% more damage dealt when using sniper rifles. 1% more accuracy when using sniper rifles).

[Way of the Monk]

Ren Breathing Technique (Lvl 3) (Active): The user takes a moment to stop and breathe, moving his Aura to his lungs in order to cleanse his body of impurities (100 AP per cast. Must stay in place for 10 seconds in order to cleanse any diseases or viruses).

Aura Awakening (Lvl 1) (Active): You recite your awakening speech while transferring you Aura to someone without it in order to awaken it (100% Aura cost).

[Way of the Rogue]

Document Forgery (Lvl 1) (Active): Your cunning and ingenuity lets you make "credible" forgeries (Documents you forge have 3% less chance of being found out).

Lying (Lvl 5) (Active): Your ability to deceive others with your words is outstanding (Your lies have 10% less chance of being found out).

Taunt (Lvl 1) (Active): You mock your enemy cockily, making them angry at you (Makes the enemy focus on you instead of your allies).

Bluff (Lvl 1) (Active): You weave your words between truth and lie to get your opponent to believe you and back down (Your bluffs have 2% more chance of being believed).

Negotiation (Lvl 1) (Active): Your ability to negotiate terms and conditions with other is outstanding (Your attempts at negotiating have 2% more chance to work).

**Anyways. What's your favorite character so far? What do you think of how I've been writing the younger counterparts of already known characters? Do you like the new ones like Chiffon, Gretchen and Mavros? Please, tell me in the reviews. Anyways. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: The Beacon Experience.

The light of the sun shone on his eyes. Jaune Arclight opened them and looked to the wall, at the room's clock. 05:50 AM. With a groan he sat up and stretched his back, sighing at the pleasant pops it made.

After the Team forming ceremony each of them was given a key and some old piece of tech Ozpin called a 'Smartphone.' That archaic technology had a connection to the school's network, their schedule and emergency numbers. Each of their keys had their room number, 301.

When they arrived Jaune found a setup similar to his prior experience at Beacon. Four beds, two desks, a closet and a bathroom. Each of them picked a bed, with Torchwick practically jumping at one of the beds closest to the window. Oobleck got the bed beside him close to the bathroom and Mavros got the other bed close to the window. Jaune simply smiled and took the remaining bed as his companions got their luggage sorted out.

Their classes started at 09:00 AM so he had around three hours to get everyone awake. He got up and walked to the closet. He opened it and got his uniform from his side of the closet. Closing his eyes he reminisced about his first day and smiled.

He walked over to the bathroom and entered it. It looked the same as before. Around the shower there were some bottles of shampoo but Jaune zeroed in on one. _'Beacon Brand shampoo… I guess it's convenient… considering I don't have anything'._ He opened the cabinet below the sink and got three towels out, leaving two on the toilet seat and putting the other on the floor. He took off his clothes only to notice something.

'_They're not dirty… what?' _He put his shirt close to his nose and sniffed. No odor was detected. Shrugging, he put his clothes in his inventory to then turn on the hot water. After a bit of waiting he got in and started washing himself.

While he did that he went over his classes for the day. _'First we have Grimm Studies… it'll probably still be Professor Port's class… I'm curious to see how that unit of a man turned into my time's Port. Then we have History… although the schedule said our teacher was away on a mission and would be back for tomorrow's class… I guess we'll just have to read something for the class. Then Combat Class… and I don't know who's giving it… Ozpin? I guess he could… but does he have someone to do his paperwork? If he has someone then maybe…'_

As he finished his thoughts he finished showering. He turned off the water and got out, quickly drying himself and dressing up in his uniform. As a final touch he tied Pyrrha's sash on his left arm. As he exited the shower he saw his team still sleeping and looked at the clock. 06:30 AM. He shrugged and walked over to the clock.

It was an old traditional one, with arrows to signal seconds, minutes and hours. There were two more, and if Jaune's guess was correct… He turned around the clock and found a little crank with the word 'Alarm' above it. He moved it and turned the arrows to 07:15 AM and the alarm was set. He took out a page of one of his school notebooks and put wrote a note on it telling his teammates he would be in the cafeteria.

Beacon had issued them with notebooks, pens, and backpacks. He already had his inventory so he shoved his school supplies in it. He put on the Beacon issued shoes, a pair of comfy leather ones, and got out of his room, locking it behind him.

The halls were empty of students, something he somewhat expected. Walking through them was oddly comforting. They hadn't changed much in around 20 years… or they wouldn't change much in around 20 years… he still didn't know how to refer to his time. Did he speak about it as the future? But it was HIS past. Did he refer to it as the past? But it happened in the future.

'_Questions for later. Food now.'_

He had arrived at the cafeteria. Some people dressed in white were cooking breakfast for the soon to be awake students. What really caught his attention was some sort of Faunus kid eating from a plate full of breakfast patties.

She was dressed in some sort of Mistralian garb… maybe a kimono? She looked like a 'shrine maiden' from one of those weird shows Blake liked to watch. 'Anime' or something weird like that. He mostly remembered it because Ren used to hate those shows.

She had white hair, almost snow-like, and red eyes. To Jaune's surprise she had both ears and a fluffy tail. If he remembered right, Blake had once mentioned that Faunus weirdly had more than one characteristic, and that it made humans bully them more. Something about believing they were more feral than others. After thinking about it, that little girl looked stereotypically like an 'anime' character. He looked up to see her name.

**[Snowy Pup]**

**[Yuki Kira]**

'_Even a Mistralian sounding name'_ He shook his head and casted **[Observe]** on her.

**[Yuki Kira, a little girl from the Emerald Forest who wants to make her big brother proud]**

**[Due to repeated use, the skill [Observe] has leveled up!]**

'_Neat'_ as he walked over to the trays he read over the skill to see the change.

**Observe (Lvl 2) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people, learning their age and a bit of their background (0 AP per cast).**

'_That's interesting'_ he walked over to the breakfast station to see what they gave him while he used **[Observe]** again on that Yuki girl.

**[Yuki Kira, a 12 years old girl from the Emerald forest. She wants to make her big brother proud by being the best girl]**

'_What's a kid doing in Beacon?'_ He decided to file that question for later as he got a plate full of eggs and bacon. He went to sit at an empty table and ate while thinking about what he could do to train Gretchen. Since he unlocked her Aura he felt responsible for her… not to mention his promise to help her.

As he thought and ate he mindlessly went down his contact list. He had his teammates' numbers, probably due to them being part of a team. He also had Ozpin's...

_Jaune: Hey Headmaster. How are you? Do you think you could get a heater shield to train with? I have something I would like to try._

Gretchen would obviously have to learn how to use her axe with one hand but it would be easier to teach her while she doesn't have a defined style. And he used a shield. If it was good for him it was good for anyone.

_Ozpin: Greetings Jaune. My day has been going fine, thank you. Come to my office after classes to get the shield, I hope you use it well._

Jaune smiled and looked up as he heard a tray being put in front of him. Mavros sat down and started to eat silently.

"Hi Mavros. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Neat. What do you think will happen today?"

"Classes."

"Yeah, I guess" And just like that Jaune had ran out of material for one on one conversations. But fear not! For Jaune Arclight had one last maneuver when confronted with difficult people. He started eating.

After a few minutes in which all you could hear was the clattering of eating utensils and plates Jaune was beginning to crack. _'What do I say? Do I tell him something? Do I not? Oh god, I didn't have this problem with Ren! Nora would usually always be with him so she was the icebreaker. Do I remark on him being silent? Do I ask him what he thinks of me? What do I-'_

"Hey boss, hey Malachite" Roman Torchwick was the hero who saved him from the situation. Both he and Oobleck were dressed on their uniforms, with Roman using his cane as a walking stick and Oobleck lethargically sitting beside Mavros. Roman took the seat beside Jaune "You woke up pretty early."

"Uh, yeah… I'm used to waking up with the sun actually, I must have been tired" Jaune replied "How did you guys sleep?"

"Must… have… coffee" Oobleck moaned.

"A word of advice, don't give him coffee if he isn't about to fight" Roman whispered at him "It activates his Semblance, and you don't want it going off on non-combatants."

So the coffee thing was a Semblance "Thanks for the advice, and speaking of Semblances, I would like to tell you guys mine, as a show of good faith" Jaune smiled "My Semblance turns myself into a videogame character."

He expected them to laugh at his face and call him a liar. He didn't expect Oobleck to gain his energy back and look at him like a test subject. He didn't expect Roman to look at him with an immense amount of interest. And he certainly didn't expect his partner to look at him with suspicion.

"Go on" Roman gestured before grabbing a donut and giving it a bite.

"Well, I have stats, a level, skills, an inventory-"

"An inventory?" Oobleck had this sort of gleam in his eyes "How much can you store in it?"

"I don't actually know, it doesn't say, it just says what items are there, alongside my equipped items" Jaune pulled Albus Mors out of it "I can shove stuff in and remove it" He put his sword back in "I think I may also be able to store bags with stuff already in them, I'd have to check."

"That's pretty useful" Jaune didn't like Roman's smile. It was the same kind of smile Ruby would get whenever she was planning to make some sort of modification on Crescent Rose.

"Yeah, and I have a skill that lets me see a little on people's backgrounds and items."

"Really? Do it on me! Let's test it" Jaune didn't like the way Oobleck looked at him. It was the same kind of look Nora would give him if he gave her the impression she could get sugar out of him.

"Alright" Jaune looked at Oobleck and used **[Observe]**.

**[Bartholomew Oobleck, a 17 years old young man from Upper Vale. A noble with a passion to research history and a drive to help people]**

"You are from Upper Vale and you are a noble. You like history" Jaune watched as Oobleck's title changed from **[Scholar in Training] **to **[Noble Scholar]**.

"So it works" Oobleck took out a notebook and started writing on it.

"So you can get information out of people without even needing to tail them" Roman murmured under his breath, with Jaune managing to hear him.

"So, uh, you guys wanna tell me your Semblances?" Jaune asked "It would help me with planning and stuff."

"Sure" Oobleck piped up "Roman calls my Semblance 'Three Minutes in Heaven'. I personally don't see much wrong with that. After finishing a cup of coffee I become extremely fast for three minutes and I have to keep drinking coffee to keep my speed."

'_Three Minutes in Heaven? That seems like an innuendo'_ "That's nice. Do you have a thermos or something like that?" Jaune asked, curious at having heard stories from Team RWBY's mission and Oobleck's weapon.

"Yes, I drink a cup before every fight" Oobleck exclaimed proudly "Roman and I have been thinking on making the thermos itself my weapon, but we haven't figured it out."

"Yeah, use some of that fancy new 'Mecha-shift' technology those Atlesians up north invented" Roman finished his donut "Kind of expensive though, good thing Beacon is implementing Mecha-shifting as part of the student curriculum next year."

"Really? I didn't know that" Jaune ate some of his eggs. Maybe he could get a gun that turned into a gun.

"I have some contacts" Roman smiled "Anyways, I don't have a Semblance yet."

"You'll get one eventually, I didn't unlock mine until I was eighteen" Jaune smiled at him.

"Eighteen?" Roman looked at him curiously "How old are you Jaune?"

"Eighteen" Jaune replied easily "I unlocked my Semblance the day before Initiation."

"That's awfully convenient" Roman smiled "Almost makes you think you might be cheating at life."

'_Considering I've already died once? Yeah'_ "Nah, I got lucky, that's all" Jaune closed his eyes and smiled back at him _'If only Pyrrha had gotten lucky.'_

"What time is it?" Mavros asked, making Jaune remember he was there in the first case. Jaune pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"08:10 AM… how did time pass that fast?" Jaune exclaimed before putting his phone back in his pocket "Alright guys, let's clean up and go to the Grimm Studies classroom."

"Sure boss" Roman cheered, with something Jaune couldn't decide was honesty or sarcasm.

"It's the polite thing to do" Oobleck took his tray and took it away quickly.

Mavros grunted.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

-OOOOO-

The walk to the Grimm Studies classroom went by pretty quickly. Jaune knew a short route to it so they grabbed seats at the front of the classroom. As they were waiting for the class to start, Jaune saw Team CTRS enter and waved at them.

"Jaune!" Gretchen waved back at him and approached him, followed by Chiffon, Celadon and Scarlet.

"08:50 AM" Oobleck pointed out and Jaune looked at him confused before looking around him. Only Team AMBR and Team CTRS were in the classroom at the moment _'Are we only 12 first years?'_

"Hey Gretchen" Jaune smiled warmly at her and waved towards his team "These are my teams, you already know Mavros, the ginger is Roman Torchwick and the greenhead is Bartholomew Oobleck."

"Good morning" Oobleck greeted while Mavros grunted.

"A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady" Roman took Gretchen's hand and kissed it while bowing, making Gretchen blush.

"U-um t-thanks" She managed to stammer out while Chiffon laughed.

"'Ello there la-" She closed her mouth "Good morning guys, I'm Chiffon Scarlatina, proud leader of Team CTRS, the stammering schoolgirl is Gretchen, my partner" she smiled "The big guy is Scarlet Winchester and the thin guy is Celadon Thrush."

"Good day to you" Scarlet boomed with a smile and a thumbs up before looking at Jaune "You look bulkier than your team. You lift?"

"A-a little" Jaune stammered out, not used to being liked by a Winchester "It's mostly due to me fighting Grimm a lot."

"Sweet, we'll have to hit the gym soon" he looked at Celadon and nudged him with his elbow, making the green-haired young man sigh.

"Hi" he waved at them before stepping behind Scarlet.

**[Oversoul Bonds update]**

"Safe!" a girl's shout grabbed their attention, making them turn and see Summer breathing heavily with a sweating Taiyang behind her and a yawning Qrow now entering the classroom. Raven Branwen was nowhere to be seen. As they entered the bell rang, so all eleven of them went to sit wherever they could. Considering they were the only ones in the classroom, they had a lot of places to choose, with Team CTRS sitting behind Jaune's team and Team STRQ sitting at the end of the row. Jaune smiled and waved at Taiyang as he passed him.

Suddenly, alarm bells went off blasting in Jaune's head.

**[Danger imminent!]**

But from where? Nothing on the windows, and it was pretty quiet. A loud shriek could be heard from above them though…

"Everybody! Move out!" shouted Jaune as he got up, grabbed Gretchen like a sack of potatoes and ran like a devil towards the end of the classroom. The rest of his classmates quickly caught on as another, louder shriek could be heard, running towards Jaune's happy place.

"H-Huh? What's going-"

Gretchen wasn't able to finish her question. But she didn't need to. A loud noise could be heard as something crashed through the classroom's roof. A cloud of smoke could be seen, and as it dissipated, Jaune didn't know if he should laugh or scream.

A shirtless, strapping, Peter Port had come crashing down to the classroom while wrestling with an enormous Nevermore, bigger than the one Team RWBY fought at Initiation. After snapping its neck like a twig with his big, strong arms he got up, dusted himself off and looked at the students.

"I hope you kids were taking notes, that was a prime way of taking a Nevermore out of the sky I say" Jaune could feel his sanity slipping away.

Why couldn't he have gotten one normal year at Beacon?

-OOOOO-

**Hey, it's still Sunday somewhere in the world, namely, Kelowna. I'm not there but the week hasn't ended there.**

**So, the first half of Jaune's first day at old/new Beacon. A little slow but then again, I like me some character interactions.**

**Reviews:**

**ThatOneRandomDude: **They went back to Beacon after Argent woke up.

**Merendinoemiliano: **Yeah, I don't like that trope of "I can't reveal my super awesome power to my team. Why? They wouldn't understand". He has a secret he keeps from them but he can't really prove he is from another time.

**The Exiled Darkness:** I like writing Chiffon. For maximum immersion, imagine her speaking with an Irish accent. And Taiyang is fun. Kind of dorky yet cocky at the same time. Oh yeah, Jaune and Raven WILL fight. Just not this soon, gotta build it up you know? Yeah, I'm not really good at writing speeches. But I planned to have Gretchen in since the beginning. If there was a tag for her I would put it, probably replacing Oobleck's.

**Silvolde: **Oh, Hazel will be coming soon. Gotta have him and Ozpin "talk" about Gretchen's enrollment. The confrontation will come later, be patient my son.

**Hirshja: **Yeah, I'm excited for the Jaune and Gretchen training. Gotta illuminate her about the wonders of having a shield. Don't worry, it'll be… interesting when Hazel meets Jaune.

**SomberFlight**: I won't be going down the Nuke Magician route. He'll be using more weapons than magic.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **I see, it's a nice name. Although if Jaune ends up with Raven I already have a name saved if the kid's a girl. I may use Cooper if it goes SS Nevermore though.

**Guest:** Oh yeah, in the "canon" timeline she didn't hear Jaune talking about a landing strategy, so she didn't think about using a parachute. She was launched into the air and… well… you can imagine the rest.

**The Lost Memories 6: **Ah, ship wars. Naval combat. Intelligent analogy for people fighting over who gets to stick it in who. My favorite kind of internet slap fights. If you've red up until the Qrow and Weiss talk in Team JNRY you will know what I plan to do with Goodwitch.

**Zathol: **Yeah, Gretchen actually has some parallels with Jaune that will be explored later, alongside why she doesn't have any Aura or training. Mavros is silent for now, if you see his bond he is cautious. And Chiffons is nice to write, an energetic and friendly girl. Roman will get his backstory explained eventually, why he is called "King of Urchins" and such. And Oobleck hasn't gone down that rabbit hole yet, since Roman controls his coffee intake. And Qrow and Raven are dicks, they come from a life of doing whatever they want. They'll get what's coming to them.

**Wrath of the Sun Deity: **I actually chose Arclight because it would actually make Argent suspicious about Jaune. Here comes this new, blonde, blue-eyed kid with a sheath that turns into a shield and a sword suspiciously similar to Crocea Mors. To end the deal, his last name is Arclight. Suspicious.

**Sergeant Soul Snatcher: **Yeah, I forgot about unarmed combat. He will learn it though. Once he starts training with Taiyang and Chiffon. Jaune will use more weapons than magic, because magic is too easy. And Port is fucking amazing to write. And this is before I go full ham on him. I still haven't decided on Roman's Semblance. In the show he is a pretty well rounded character with the best teamwork skills we've seen. Fucking Roman and Neo VS Ruby is neat.

**X3runner: **Yeah, Goodwitch is a third year student. So we have an Arcwitch shipper and a Hunting Rabbits shipper in one. God have mercy on us. And yeah, the "asserting" dominance thing is a pretty fun innuendo. And he haven't seen Roman fight much during this fanfic but we will see him soon. I actually have a counter-measure on that aspect of Raven's Semblance.

**And that's all the reviews. I'll actually only post Jaune's stuff which changed from now on.**

**Jaune's stuff:**

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie.

-Jeans.

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots.

-Arkos Gloves.

-Arkos Pauldron.

-Arkos Chest Plate.

-Beacon Uniform (Equipped).

-Leather Shoes (Equipped).

-Sleeping Bag.

-Beacon Backpack.

-Beacon Notebook.

-Pen.

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy with the weird Semblance].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): An obstacle [She wants to beat you up].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): Less than an acquaintance [He sees you as Smart-ass, and thinks you need to have the latter part of your nickname kicked, preferably by Raven].

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].

-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He sees you as a mostly harmless, yet intriguing mystery].

-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are as awesome as her big brother].

-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice and interesting].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Team leader [He admires your Semblance and is interested on how you conduct yourself as a leader].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Team leader [He is interested in your Semblance and plans to use it to further his own objectives].

-Ozma (Battle Mage): Apprentice [He trusts you will choose right].

-Scarlet Winchester (Gym Buddies): Acquaintance [He wants to see how much you can lift before deciding if he should commit to a friendship.

-Celadon Thrush (Guardian): Acquaintance [If Scarlet likes you he will try and reach out to you].

Observe (Lvl 2) (Active): This skill lets the user examine objects and people, learning their age and a bit of their background (0 AP per cast).

**And that's all for today folks. Which aspect of this story do you like the most? Please, tell me in the reviews. Bye, I'll go pass out on my bed now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Baggage

Jaune was doing something he never thought he would actually do. Taking notes in Professor Port's class.

"And that's how, with one last throw, I was able to kill a three-headed King Taijitu with only cabbages" Port's booming voice resounded through the classroom as he finished telling his tale. If Jaune hadn't seen this man taking a Nevermore out of the sky with only a grapple, then he would have thought Port was lying.

Now every story he had ever heard from the man was put in a new perspective.

"Now, young ones, as I have regaled you with one of my stories, one of you shall tell the story of the strongest Grimm you've ever fought" Port smiled at them and took out a piece of paper "Now, I'll pick one of you at random…" _'Not me, not me, not me'_ "Number 9, Jaune Arclight, please tell us your story of triumph over the forces of evil."

Jaune closed his eyes as a demonic screech filled his mind.

-OOOOO-

"Well, there is the one time I fought a Nuckelavee with some… old friends."

He watched as the cloud of black smoke around the blond increased in size as he uttered those words.

"We were trying to get to Mistral when we came to these ruins. Apparently a very big Grimm had rampaged through this town. We were carrying my best friend's uncle because he was hurt by a… bandit."

The cloud of smoke increased in size as it took the form of a swordsman being hit by some sort of scorpion.

"As we were going through the town we heard a screech, and this giant Grimm came barreling through buildings like it was nothing. Two of my friends came to aid us, since both of them had been from that town."

The cloud of smoke turned into some sort of shield wielding individual, he figured it was Arclight, alongside some sort of sniper, a person with a dagger and a person with a hammer.

"It was some sort of combined Grimm. The upper half of some sort of Imp stapled on the back of this giant horse. It had long arm that could stretch a lot and it gave screeches which still hunt my soul."

The cloud of smoke changed to show the silhouette of the Grimm Arclight described. _'From what I know, that unique Grimm still rampages through Mistral… but my Semblance never lies.'_

"It was a difficult battle. That Grimm stretched its arms and swung them around too quickly to dodge. If it wasn't for my friends I would have died several times… but we managed to stop it. My best guy friend killed it as we held it down."

The cloud of smoke changed to show the person with the dagger cutting the neck of the Imp, defeating the Grimm.

"Over all it was a tiring battle. But thanks to it my friends moved on from their past and a patrolling airship took us to the outskirts of Mistral so my friend's uncle could get treatment."

As Arclight smiled melancholically the cloud of smoke dissipated, leaving him with even more questions.

-OOOOO-

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

"Why Mister Arc, while it wasn't as long as my own, I can tell from your story that you faced an interesting foe" Professor Port laughed as Jaune unclenched his fists.

"Interesting is a way of putting it" Jaune replied with a nostalgic smile.

"Now, in a bit we'll be running out of time so let me tell you this nugget of knowledge" Port stood straight "You will get nowhere in life if you think strength is the only thing that matters. Friendship, love, empathy. You need balance in your life kids" Port smiled as the bell rang.

Jaune got up and shoved his studying utensils in his Inventory while checking his new Oversoul Bonds.

**-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He sees you as an intriguing mystery, and he is trying to piece it together].**

**-Peter Port (A Gentleman's Wager): Interesting student [He'll keep an eye on your growth].**

"Hey boss" he turned to Roman "Do you think we can put our stuff in your Inventory?"

"Sure" Jaune extended his hand and Roman gave him his and Oobleck's utensils. He put them in his Inventory and turned to Mavros "Do you want me to put your things in it?" Only to keep watching as the black-haired boy walked out of the classroom. Jaune quickly made to follow him.

"Kind of a dick" Roman exclaimed as he and Oobleck walked with him.

"His lack of communication can become a problem for this team" Oobleck quickly added.

"Guys, don't worry about it" Jaune smiled at them "It's the first day, maybe he's just shy?" He had to close his eyes to hide away from the deadpan looks he knew he was receiving. Yeah, he knew Mavros wasn't talking to him because he was shy. He just didn't understand what kind of mystery he saw him as. He wasn't mysterious, he was just plain old Jaune Arc…light. Plain Jaune Arclight.

Thankfully, his escape had arrived "Jaune!" He turned to see Gretchen running towards him "Is it true you fought a Nuckelavee?"

"Yeah I did" Jaune smiled as Chiffon, Scarlet and Celadon caught up to them.

"Did you take a picture?" Inquired Chiffon.

"I didn't think about it while I was concentrated on protecting my friends" Jaune replied as they walked, Gretchen happily walking beside him "But anyways, according to our schedule we have fifteen minutes to get to the History classroom" He noticed Gretchen tensing up "You okay?"

"U-um, yeah!" She replied cheerily as she picked up the pace, turning the corner at an intersection.

"Gretchen, wait!" Chiffon shouted before running towards her.

"See you later guys" Scarlet smiled at them as he and Celadon picked up their pace to catch up with their teammates.

"Weird team" Roman said as he saw the two boys turn the corner "They went down the wrong hallway."

"Yup" Jaune said "The History classroom is pretty close actually."

"And how would you know?" He turned as he heard the voice of Summer Rose, seeing her squinting at him. Behind her stood Taiyang and a yawning Qrow.

"I asked Ozpin" Jaune blurted out before closing his eyes _'Should have said Semblance.'_

"You are on first name basis with the Headmaster of Beacon academy?" She asked, clearly suspicious.

"Uh, yeah" Jaune scratched the back of his head "You know I mentioned my friend's uncle?" Summer nodded as Jaune caught Qrow glaring at him "He and Ozpin were good friends, so he offered me a spot on the academy after helping him."

"So why aren't your friends here with you?" asked Taiyang with a certain curiosity and innocence on his eyes _'Dammit, Ruby got that look from him_' "I mean, if they also helped your friend's uncle they also would have gotten a recommendation."

"I-I don't like to talk about it" Jaune's memory of his reckless charge and the God of Darkness' words came at him.

"He's lying" Qrow finally opened his mouth to talk, looking at him with a certain smugness "He's a liar, there's no way a group of kids without Huntsman training could defeat a Nuckelavee. Why don't you say the truth and admit you are a liar? Hell, maybe your friends abandoned you because you weren't strong enough."

Jaune narrowed his eyes at him and his body moved without thinking.

-OOOOO-

If you had asked Bartholomew Oobleck his opinion on his Team leader, he would have told you it went from a tentative alliance to genuine interest on a friendship. From his point of view, Jaune Arclight was a kind and awkward guy who tried to be a good leader. And he had a… How would Roman refer to it? Ah yes! A "bullshit" Semblance.

So imagine his surprise when he saw his leader give that Branwen guy the coldest look he had ever seen as he grabbed him by the collar. He looked at Roman and could see him reach into his pocket, probably to get one of his hidden daggers, and tensing up his body to step in if it was necessary.

"They died" Arclight replied in a low voice. Even in that low volume, everyone in the hallway could hear him "They died because I wasn't good enough" he looked at that Branwen guy on the eyes, he just remained there with a cocky smile and defiant eyes "But I doubt a 'Bad luck charm' like you could understand" Jaune dropped him, walking away towards the other end of the hallway, not even sparing a look as that Branwen guy looked at him with a mixture of shock, suspiciousness and… sadness? Why was that idiot being sad?

"So um… it would be better if we went to the History classroom" Summer added, clearly surprised by Jaune's attitude.

"Yeah" Roman replied and started walking, with him quickly following after his friend. Once they arrived at the classroom the bell rang, so they quickly sat at the back row. He saw Team CTRS sitting at the front row, with Arclight's friend looking at them with curiosity. Mavros was sitting at the middle row, looking through his phone.

"That was… something" he finally broke the silence.

"That was more than something" Roman corrected him as he took out his phone "That Qrow guy was kind of a dick, but our leader surprised me" he whistled "Who knew Jauney had it in him?"

"I thought he was going to beat him like that guy at Initiation" he replied.

"Me too" Roman admitted "Dude would have had it coming though. I've met a lot of liars in my life and I could see Jaune wasn't lying about that Grimm he fought."

"He would have to be quite an actor to trick you" Bartholomew looked at the time on his phone "The substitute is kind of late."

"It's just history, doesn't matter much" Roman replied. He may be his best friend for quite a while now, but he wasn't going to get away with what he said. Licking his lips and taking a long breath, Bartholomew Oobleck prepared himself to lecture Roman Torchwick about the wonders of history.

-OOOOO-

"_Alright Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions." _

His sword cut through the air as he let out a shaky breath. Breathing deep, he got into position.

"_Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."_

He put Aureum Protector up as the memory of her voice sounded in his head.

"_Ready?"_

He nodded, narrowing his eyes as he took deep breaths.

"_Go!"_

He stabbed the air in front of him.

"_Again."_

He swung his sword, making an arc of Aura appear for a second before dissipating.

"_And again!"_

He swung his sword once more at the air, this time, filling it with Aura. It sent a white arc of Aura towards the sky, dissipating after travelling for around fifteen meters.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Aura Wave" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

Jaune kept swinging his sword with all of his strength as he remembered his training with Pyrrha on the same roof he was training on. That only drove him further, making him swing his sword with even more strength _'I have to be better.'_

He felt a bit bad about calling Qrow 'Bad luck charm'… but only because of the future. That Qrow knew when to stop pushing. He was a strong man, and even if he was an alcoholic, he always thought of his nieces first. The present Qrow was a jackass. He hadn't even bothered to check how the Oversoul Bond with him changed, but he figured it went down the drain.

"Is something in your mind Mister Arclight?" the calm voice of Ozpin interrupted him mid-swing. Jaune sighed and turned his shield into its sheathe form before sheathing his sword and putting them in his Inventory.

"How do you do it?" Jaune asked as his fist shook.

"How do I do what?" Ozpin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you move on after… after you lose those important for you?"

"Hmmm" Ozpin closed the door to the rooftop "Grief is such a strong emotion" he closed his eyes "There's no secret to moving on Jaune… you just have to learn how to live with them in your memories" Jaune let out a shaky breath as he looked at Ozpin in the eyes "Jaune, your friends are dead, they are not coming back, and from what you've told me, we still have time to prepare for the attack. Try to focus on healing and on interacting with your team. Now, you better go to Combat Class, it'll start soon."

"Yeah… thanks Ozpin" Jaune replied before leaving the rooftop through the door.

-OOOOO-

She stepped out of her hiding place as she felt both the Headmaster and the blond idiot leave the rooftop.

'_So that guy lost some people huh? While interesting, it's not really important. At least not as much as the information I gained by seeing him train. He's a defensive fighter with that shield, but he also has shown his strength by defeating that student from the forest and by managing to launch an Aura wave, even if it's not as strong as the old man's.'_

She drew her blade, creating a black and red portal. As she stepped through it she saw they were in some sort of arena. Good. They could fight now.

"Hey sis" Qrow's voice surprised her a bit. It was cold… like when they were about to attempt a raid "Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Raven asked as she sat down next to him.

"Can you let me fight that blonde bastard first?" He asked with an edge to his voice she didn't like. His fingers danced along the handle of Harbinger. He was clearly thinking on doing something irreparable to that idiot. They weren't supposed to rise suspicions, and almost killing another student would certainly do it. She thought about reminding him that, kind of ironic since he was usually the more level-headed of the two, but then thought against it. It could be a good test of her target's skills.

"Don't go overboard" Raven looked him in the eyes as he nodded, then her eyes wandered to her… 'Team leader'. She might as well test her as well.

As the bell rang, a little Faunus girl with white hair, a white tail and white ears _'A feral one then'_. She was in a white and red robe. After her came a yawning man. He had long black hair, styled in a long and thin braid. On top of it he had two ears. He had a light tone of skin and purple eyes. He was dressed in black and purple robes, with his leg area styled as some sort of pants. His robes looked pretty loose, probably hiding multiple weapons.

"Hello class" he yawned as he waved at them. He turned his head to the door and in came the blonde idiot, clearly a bit tired due to him running there.

"Sorry, I was talking with the Headmaster and ran a little late" he said.

"Don't worry, Ozpin already told me, now go sit with your team" the blonde scratched the back of his head and went to his team "Alright class, my name is Yoru Kira and I'll be your combat instructor" he grinned at them like a predator "By the end of your stay at Beacon I'll turn you from puppies into Apex predators."

Raven smirked. This was going to be an interesting year.

-OOOOO-

**What a big happy group of friends. Not much happened this chapter. Jaune recounted his battle with the Nuckelavee, Qrow was a dick and Ozpin talked with Jaune. Oh! And the second professor has been revealed. Now we only need to wait for the History professor to be revealed and the Beacon staff will be complete for the first year.**

**Reviews:**

**DarkDevilKnight: **I like Port. He's fun. I just know exactly what Semblance to give him so you people will probably _enjoy_ that fight.

**Randy the Ranger: **Yeah, I wanted to write this fanfic as a sort of headcanon as to why everything went to shit with Team STRQ, Torchwick and the rest. And yeah, Mount Glenn is up and standing, but they are not going there on the first year. Maybe by the second.

**Merendinoemiliano: **Thanks. I like to take my time with the bonding and character interactions. Summer X Qrow will depend incredibly on how the story goes. Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't.

**ThatOneRandomDude:** How so? Things happened. Jaune told his team about his Semblance. Oobleck revealed his Semblance. Torchwick revealed he doesn't have a Semblance. A new character was introduced. The rest of Team CTRS was introduced to Jaune. And Port caused property damage.

**Silvolde:** Yeah, I had been storing that intro for Port ever since I first thought about this story. And Raven will do Raven things.

**Alvevnor: **Huh, I guess the hair would do that. What are you talking about? Best girl? What?

**X3runner: **The skirt thing didn't happen in this timeline. Raven with a harem would be kind of funny. If it's full of blondes it would probably include Jaune, Taiyang, Argent (Jaune's dad) and Goodwitch. Yeah, one of the things I stressed to myself most was that Jaune will actually be changing the future. With Gretchen alive, Hazel won't go work for the Queen of Grimm (Fucking dumbass).

**Flare Dart: **You are welcome.

**Guest:** I read a bit about it. Didn't like it much. The Yang stuff was kind of funny though.

**Decodelifehacker:** Thanks.

**Blackwingww: **Thanks. Port is love. Port is life.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **I like the Oversoul mechanic. It's gonna be pretty busted later on in the story. And thanks for the name thing. I only use names I like. Especially with the new OCs.

**Jaune's stuff:**

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy with the weird Semblance].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): An obstacle [She wants to beat you up].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): A nuisance [He sees you as Smart-ass, and wants to beat you up.]

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who likes cooking].

-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He sees you as an intriguing mystery, and he is trying to piece it together].

-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are as awesome as her big brother].

-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice and interesting].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Team leader [He admires your Semblance and is interested on how you conduct yourself as a leader].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Team leader [He is interested in your Semblance and plans to use it to further his own objectives].

-Ozma (Battle Mage): Apprentice [He trusts you will choose right].

-Scarlet Winchester (Gym Buddies): Acquaintance [He wants to see how much you can lift before deciding if he should commit to a friendship.

-Celadon Thrush (Guardian): Acquaintance [If Scarlet likes you he will try and reach out to you].

-Peter Port (A Gentleman's Wager): Interesting student [He'll keep an eye on your growth].

Aura Wave (Lvl 1) (Active): You over charge a weapon and take a swing at the air, sending a wave of Aura towards an enemy with the intent of damaging them (500 AP per cast.)

**Anyways, tell me what you thought in the reviews. Did you guys like the first Oobleck perspective? And the first Raven perspective? Also, props to whoever guesses who the perspective of the black smoke belongs to. It's pretty obvious.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07:

"Today we'll start by fighting" Their new professor, Yoru Kira, exclaimed "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it" Jaune looked towards the voice. Qrow Branwen was glaring at him "I want to beat up that blonde smartass."

Jaune groaned loudly. He didn't really want to fight Qrow this early. He still got up from his seat though. If there was something Jaune had never done, even when he was the weakest at Beacon, was refusing a match during Combat Class. As he walked to the arena he pulled out Albus Mors and Aureum Protector, attaching the sheathed weapon to his belt before drawing his sword out.

Qrow was already waiting in the arena with Harbinger. It looked exactly how Jaune remembered it. Big, intimidating, segmented… grey. Qrow was looking at him with a cocky smile and eyes which screamed smugness. Jaune took a big breath and waited for Professor Kira to initiate the match.

"Alright kids, standard tournament rules. You fight until someone's aura hits the red. Since you two are both men, no attacking the balls" The Professor was grinning at them as a screen was turned on with both of their Aura meters "Start!"

The Jaune at the start of his first Beacon would have lost at the beginning of the fight. Too bad that Jaune had been replaced.

Qrow had decided to start the fight by charging against him with a speed too great for someone with such a big weapon. Luckily, Jaune's instincts kicked in and shifted his feet while angling his sword to deflect Qrow's charge, making him go tumbling forward. As their swords scraped against each other's, Jaune remembered something Ren used to do and thrusted his fist forward at high velocity, hitting Qrow straight in the gut, making him wheeze as his charge ended with him bent over attempting to breath as Jaune gained ground behind him.

**[Due to remembering one of your reasons for fighting, the skill "Hand to hand Mastery" has been added to the "Way of the Monk"]**

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Incapacitating Fist" has been added to the "Way of the Monk"]**

'_Thanks Ren'_ "Y-you bastard" Qrow finally had managed to get his voice back "I'll destroy you!" And he charged once again. Jaune sighed and coated his sword with Aura to then launch an Aura Wave towards Qrow once he was too close to dodge as he shifted his legs to sidestep his charge in case he just took the attack instead of trying to minimize damages.

Which is what happened.

Qrow just took the attack and kept barreling at him. Jaune simply sidestepped and jumped backwards to make some ground. He looked at the Aura meters. Both he and Qrow's were at yellow.

'_Yellow already? I knew my skills were costly but that's a bit much isn't it? I'll have to find a way to upgrade my AP capaci- wait a minute' _He noticed something on his Aura meter _'My Aura… it's regenerating pretty quickly… this gives me an idea'_ "You should give up."

"What did you say?" Qrow growled at him as Jaune watched his Aura meter go up.

"I said you should give up" He adopted a neutral tone "You fight like a kid. I'm bored. You are boring me."

"Get over here and say that to my face!"

"I don't need to" Jaune looked at him straight in the face "I could literally sit here and launch Aura Waves at you and you couldn't do anything about it. The fact that you don't even think of shooting me with those shotgun barrels protruding out of your overcompensation tool proves that you are… what was that word again? Ah yes, weak" He could actually _hear_ how angry Qrow was getting "But then again, I guess your tribe had the right opinion about you" He spared a look directly at Raven's eyes as he sheathed Albus Mors and shifted his feet to prepare, separating his sheathe from his belt "Nobody wants a Bad Luck Charm."

**[Due to repeated use, the skill [Taunt] has leveled up!]**

**[Due to repeated use, the skill [Taunt] has leveled up!]**

**[Due to repeated use, the skill [Taunt] has leveled up!]**

"RARGH" Qrow charged at him as he shifted his shotgun barrels to shoot backwards, giving his charge a bigger impulse. As Jaune watched this he pumped Aura into his sword, and as Qrow was about to attack, Jaune stepped past his guard while drawing a transforming Albus Mors and striking at the side of his stomach.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Iaido Strike" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

The result of this exchange was Qrow falling to the ground while clutching his stomach.

"The winner by Aura drain is Jaune Arclight" The Professor announced as he stopped the display of Aura meters.

"Yay!" Gretchen cheered and quickly Roman and Oobleck also cheered, followed by Taiyang and then by Team CTRS. Even Mavros seemed approving.

Jaune let out a breath of air as he turned back Albus Mors and Aureum Protector back to their normal sheathed sword combo, storing them as he looked at Qrow, struggling to stand up. He quickly walked there only to stop as a red and black portal appeared beside the Huntsman in training. Out stepped one Raven Branwen.

**[Danger imminent!]**

She made no sound as she drew her blade and charged at Jaune. He barely had time to see her. She had coiled her body so she was smaller, giving her more speed on her charge. Her eyes were fixed at him with such a hungry look it would make even a starving Nora looking at a plate of pancakes look like a civilized person. Her eyes were those of a rabid dog looking at a piece of meat.

Luckily, something stopped her. From her own shadow a black wolf emerged, biting her ankle. And then another emerged. And then another one. And then a bunch more. An entire pack of black wolves had emerged from her shadow and were now pinning her to the ground as that kid, Yuki, was holding a sword to her neck.

"Now, now, now" The Professor walked towards her "What makes you think I'll just let you attack a spent student without calling for an official match?"

"I want to fight him" Raven managed to growl as Jaune quickly walked off the arena.

"You think this is funny?" The Professor snarled "You are getting detention" Jaune watched as the wolves moved Raven out of the Arena and Qrow walked out of the classroom "Summer Rose!"

Summer stood at attention "Yes!"

"This is your first day so I'll give you advice. Learn to reign in these rabid dogs which somehow passed Initiation. Attitude like this will cause trouble on the battlefield" Professor Yoru exclaimed.

"Yes professor!" Summer nodded and sat back down.

"Now, let's continue with the fights. Any volunteers?"

-OOOOO-

Jaune reminisced on the day as he walked through Beacon's hallways. It had started quite alright. Then he had to recount the story of fighting the Nuckelavee. That had stirred up some feelings. And then Qrow had to be a dick. He had his talk with Ozpin and then had to fight Qrow. Oh! And how could he forget how Raven tried to attack him.

But after that… it wasn't that bad. He got to watch some neat fights. Taiyang fought against Oobleck, who had the advantage, after drinking a cup of coffee Roman had snuck in, until Taiyang managed to place a good punch on his gut, making him fly out of the Arena.

Then Roman fought against Scarlet. He fought just like his son, with wild swings and controlled Dust explosions. Too bad Roman was a dick. The… Thief? Rogue? Trickster? Yes, the trickster. The trickster easily ducked and weaved around Scarlet's swings. And when he would try to use his Dust explosions Roman would shoot his own explosive rounds with his cane. The battle ended once Roman stepped inside Scarlet's guard and pulled on the back of his knee with his cane, making him fall and leaving him at Roman's mercy.

Then it was Chiffon against Gretchen. Jaune had the opportunity to see Chiffon's weapons. They were two metallic boots… they were big and looked really heavy. They were golden and brown. Gretchen tried to attack Chiffon but only one kick from the Faunus was enough to throw her off the Arena. Jaune noticed how they would need to work on footwork.

Finally, it came to Celadon against Summer. She had two curved red blades, each one about as tall as her upper arm. It paired well with her Semblance, which from what Jaune saw, was short range teleportation. In a blink she could be behind you comboing you with her swords and the next one she was hitting you with a kick to the front of the head. Needless to say, Celadon got overwhelmed quickly and lost the match.

Mavros didn't fight, which Jaune lamented inside. He wanted to see his partner fight.

After the fights everyone went to their gender's shower room. There he learned Scarlet liked to sing songs in Low Vacuan while in the shower. He could still remember him singing about a _'Niña buena moza' _whatever that was. Roman clearly knew that song as he soon joined in. Jaune simply tried not to laugh at their bad singing voices.

After showering Jaune decided to go to Ozpin's office to get the shield and there he was. Going up the elevator. As it opened its doors to give him access to the Wizard's office he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hey Oz-"

"Ozpin!" He heard someone yell in a guttural voice. Jaune looked at the origin of the voice and froze.

With less wrinkles than before, the unmistakable form of that hulking man form Haven turned to see him. He looked young and less stressed, but his snarl showed him to be as dangerous as before. Jaune's expression must have shown his true feelings because the man's expression softened.

"My apologies for scaring you young one" The hulking man apologized "I tend to lose my temper when my family is in danger."

"She wouldn't have been in danger if you had trained her" Ozpin pointed out.

"She wasn't supposed to want to be a Huntress!" The man yelled at Ozpin and then sighed "At least she is okay now" He turned to Jaune "And I heard it's because of you."

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

"Me?" Jaune asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, thanks for saving Gretchen" The man closed his eyes and bowed "I owe you a lifelong debt."

"Oh, um, don't worry, I did what anyone would have done."

"If only there was more people like you" The man looked at him in the eyes "I am Hazel Rainart, Beacon's History teacher. I was away for a mission but now I'm back."

"Oh! I'm Jaune Arclight, a pleasure" He smiled at him.

"Anyways, I'll go scold my sister" Hazel smiled kindly at him and then walked into the elevator, leaving.

"Careful with him, in my future he is with Salem" Jaune quickly warned Ozpin.

"There's only one thing that could make him turn to the darkness" Ozpin looked at him in the eyes "And you stopped it from happening for now."

"Gretchen" Jaune realized.

"Yes, Hazel will undoubtedly train her from now on, which will help her odds of survival" Ozpin explained.

"Speaking of training, did you get the shield?" Jaune asked, excited about continuing Pyrrha's school of shield fighters.

"Yes" Ozpin bend down and picked up something, then he put it on his desk. It was a brown and green heater shield, which would combine with Gretchen's choice of clothing "A protector's weapon, I forged it today."

"Thank- wait, you forged it?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, even I have to do stuff around here" Ozpin smiled kindly at him "I teach Blacksmithing to second years and up."

"Woah… can you teach me?" Jaune asked, mesmerized at the opportunity of learning from the Headmaster.

"In time, once you have accustomed to your new schedule" Ozpin looked him in the eyes "But with your shield you won't need other weapons."

"What do you mean?" Jaune inquired.

"I can feel magic coming off it" Ozpin explained "While my skill at detecting magic is… poor, even I can tell there's a powerful enchantment on your shield. Maybe one of the Brothers put it there?"

"Woah… even more of a reason to build an altar to them" Jaune marveled at the news "Do you think I can learn how to detect magic?"

"Maybe, we would have to check your magic affinity. I'll prepare a test of sorts."

"Thanks" Jaune took the shield and stored it in his inventory "Anyways, bye Ozpin."

"Goodbye Jaune" Ozpin waved at him as he took the elevator down.

Jaune was pretty happy right now. So happy he didn't notice someone had been waiting for the elevator. He collided with that person and fell butt first on the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I'm pretty much a _wall_ right now" A booming male voice said in front of him "Get it Glyn? It's because I'm so big and strong. And I'm the Team's tank, or you know _wall_."

"Argent, your jokes keep being outstandingly awful" A calm female voice replied "Are you okay boy?"

"Yes, I'm fine Miss Goodwitch" Jaune blurted out as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Miss?" Goodwitch questioned.

"The kid probably knows you from a tournament Glyn" Argent replied.

"Yes" Jaune said, trying to save his skin.

"I see" Goodwitch looked at him from head to toes and narrowed her eyes "Say Argent… doesn't he look like you?"

"What do you mean?" Argent asked curiously, putting his face next to Goodwitch's.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, built like a wa- like a house" Goodwitch glared at Argent's grinning face "What's your choice of weaponry child?"

"Sword and shield" Jaune cursed inwardly. He couldn't even hold his tongue towards a young Goodwitch.

"Sword and shield hmmm?" Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave the kid alone Glyn, he just has a thing for consistency" Argent smiled and took her from the waist to then take her into the elevator "Bye kid."

"H-hey! Put me down!" The elevator doors closed as Goodwitch started to let out a stream of curses.

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

Jaune just had to ask himself one question _'Was I always that dense with Pyrrha?'_ The signs were all there. A tall girl with green eyes and good… proportions. That girl hung around a guy with a lot of confidence, or bravado in Jaune's case. She liked his dumb jokes, even if Goodwitch didn't really let it show. And they also seemed happier around the blonde buffoons that were their partners.

Jaune just shook his head and headed down the hallway. He had a Gretchen to find.

-OOOOO-

**And that's it for today. You may be wondering "Why so short an episode Deku?" Well, to answer your question. I got the flu this week. It fucking sucked. I was just eating bland crackers and chicken soup. AND I PUKED! I fucking hate puking. Anyways, next week I'm going back to Canada, so don't expect anything from me. Next chapter we'll see Gretchen's training and we'll have our first timeskip now that the crew is all there. Obviously, I'm going to be focusing more on Jaune, but I'll show what everyone's been doing.**

**You might be asking yourself "Why are the Branwen twins so dumb?" And here's my answer. They were some of the strongest at the tribe, so they found literally no resistance. Now, in Beacon, people don't take their shit anymore, so they are punished. Qrow found a punching bag that punches back, and Raven found out that no, you can't randomly attack people and call it a spar. We'll see how they develop from there.**

**Also, happy 200 favorites and 300 followers!**

**Reviews:**

**Siegnir: **Thanks dude. Jaune will interact more with Team STRQ when they sort out their problems. Right now he is friendly with Taiyang, neutral with Summer and hated by Qrow. Raven just wants to fight him and show she is the strongest.

**Silvolde: **Oobleck was interesting to write. I had to use fancier words, which helps with my own English. And yeah, Raven's a bitch. Qrow lost and Raven didn't get to fight for being an impatient brat. I guess it balances out.

**ThatOneRandomDude: **Did you get to the part with Jaune grief training? Or the talk with Ozpin? Or Raven's perspective? Or did you only get to the part where Jaune got pissed at Qrow for making fun of his friends, his dead friends, and decided to hit him where it hurt? Oh well, I'm not forcing you to read this, have fun!

**X3runner: **Yeah, Raven is getting antsy. She wants a piece of Jaune. And maybe Raven wanting to beat Jaune will turn into a romance. Maybe not. Summer still hasn't developed feelings for Taiyang so she wouldn't push Raven down that rabbit hole. Not to mention Taiyang doesn't have feelings for Raven. Gretchen is an interesting character to write. She is kind of like a blank slate. You can write her as anything… because she is just a name. And it wouldn't surprise me if Jaune bumbles his way into Raven wanting to fight him even more.

**Ecoolasice:** I explained that the Branwen twins are too complacent, they are small fish compared to some of the stuff others can do at Beacon. They are out of their element.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Yeah, there'll be romance during the fourth year of Beacon for sure. Before that, I'm not sure. I will have a plot about the Arc arranged marriage policy. And you already know how I write romance. With the subtlety of a drunk entering a chicken house.

**Alvevnor: **I know, mine was a counter joke. I know, sadly, what I write.

**Merendinoemiliano: **I also like less used characters. And I'll show Summer and her team later, once I'm focusing on fucking fixing that mess of a team.

**Blackwingww: **Nah, Jaune just used his anger against him. Maybe I'll add a skill like that for a Luck threshold.

**Guest: **Jaune's future wife is something which will be decided by how the story progresses. I like watching who they think Jaune will end with.

**TheGreatSeeker: **Thanks dude.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, poor Jaune. Oh yeah, and their school stuff is still in his inventory. I had forgotten about that for a bit. Oh yeah, Ruby's puppy eyes come from Taiyang's side of the family. Go figure. And yeah, Qrow needed to be put on his place. Ozpin is a character that the writers, Miles and Kerry, have been trying to make morally gray… and the worst example of that is that he turned Qrow and Raven into birds… so expect my Ozpin to be a better person. Oh yes, those who read Team JNRY will remember Yuki.

**The Lost Memories 6: **During the first year of Beacon.

**Zathol: **School isn't so bad if you don't care about people. That's how I passed my last years.

**Jaune's stuff:**

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie.

-Jeans.

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots.

-Arkos Gloves.

-Arkos Pauldron.

-Arkos Chest Plate.

-Beacon Uniform (Equipped).

-Leather Shoes (Equipped).

-Sleeping Bag.

-Beacon Backpack.

-Beacon Notebook.

-Pen.

-Gretchen's Shield.

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Acquaintance [She sees you as that weird guy with the weird Semblance that beat up her rude teammate].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): An obstacle [She wants to beat you up].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): An enemy [He will attack you at night if he finds you alone.]

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who is really strong and pretty friendly].

-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He sees you as an intriguing mystery, and he is trying to piece it together].

-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are more awesome than her big brother].

-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice, interesting and strong].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Team leader [He admires your Semblance and is interested on how you conduct yourself as a leader].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Team leader [He is interested in your Semblance and plans to use it to further his own objectives].

-Ozma (Battle Mage): Apprentice [He trusts you will use your strength for the betterment of Remnant].

-Scarlet Winchester (Gym Buddies): Acquaintance [He wants to see how much you can lift before deciding if he should commit to a friendship].

-Celadon Thrush (Guardian): Acquaintance [If Scarlet likes you he will try and reach out to you].

-Peter Port (A Gentleman's Wager): Interesting student [He'll keep an eye on your growth].

-Yoru Kira (Warg of Arc): Interesting student [He likes how you fight].

-Yuki Kira (Snowing Arc): Scary grown-up [She is scared of how you fight].

-Hazel Rainart (Hazelnuts): Friend of the family [He owes you a lifelong debt due to you saving his sister].

-Argent Arc (Arc Legacy): Interesting first year [He thinks highly of you for using the old sword and shield combo].

-Glynda Goodwitch (Arcwitch): Interesting first year [She wants to know why you look so much like her partner].

Iaido Strike (Lvl 1) (Active): You focus your Aura on your sheathed weapon and quickly draw it to attack an enemy (300 AP per cast).

Hand to hand Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at fighting with your hands and feet (1% more damage dealt with Martial Arts techniques. 1% more attack speed when fighting using Martial Arts techniques).

Incapacitating Fist (Lvl 1) (Active): You deliver a quick punch to the stomach of the enemy, incapacitating them but not dealing much damage (200 AP per cast. Incapacitates the enemy for 2 seconds. Deals a quarter of normal damage).

Taunt (Lvl 4) (Active): You mock your enemy cockily, making them angry at you (Makes the enemy focus on you instead of your allies).

**Anyways, what do you think will Jaune do to train Gretchen? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Progress

It had been two weeks since he started at Beacon. As he gazed upon the sky from the rooftop he reminisced about his time at the school.

-OOOOO-

One of the first thing he did once he had enough time was go into the Emerald Forest. He had a debt to repay after all.

He picked the best tree he found and started cutting into it with Albus Mors. Thanks to this, his [Wood Cutting] skill went up to level 3. After getting the wood he went to the Forge to work it.

At the forge he managed to work the wood he got into some planks using their tools. Using those planks he managed to create a triangular altar, with a plank inside it with the symbol the gods painted onto his shield.

He could still remember the words he said the night he put the altar on top of the fountain statue.

"_On my honor as Jaune Arclight, I bow to create a better future."_

-OOOOO-

Classes had been more interesting for him this time around. The first time he went to Beacon he just lazed around and didn't really pay much attention. But now he was trying to absorb everything he could.

Professor Port's class was pretty nice overall. The muscular professor liked to tell stories about his travels, which Jaune paid his full attention to. Thanks to this he managed to learn quite a bit about the Griffon and the Boarbatusk, two species of Grimm he hadn't seen since the Fall of Beacon. He was going to be prepared this time.

Classes with Professor Rainart were the opposite of Port's. While Professor Port spent most of his time regaling them with his tales in own excitable manner, Professor Rainart's classes were more calm and subdued. He liked to take his time, making sure they were properly educated.

Thanks to this, Jaune learned a bit of the historic context in which he was in. The Faunus Rights Revolution had finished around ten years ago, and the Faunus Right Association had been formed five years ago by Ghira Belladona, Sienna Khan and Vulpes Albain, although the general public had started to call them the White Fang.

Jaune also learned about another group, the Red Hand. Professor Rainart had showed them their symbol. A bloody red hand gripping a chain. He had explained they were a group of human supremacists which wanted to put Faunus into slavery. He instantly added them to his enemies. He couldn't let them roam free if he wanted to make a better future.

Combat class had been a light affair. Professor Kira liked to do one class of combat training and then one class of tactics. These mostly consisted on a Team coming together to plan distinct situations. Assaulting a bandit camp, defending villages, protecting an important figure and the like.

Paying attention during those two classes actually gave him two points of Intelligence, which upgraded his AP capacity… a bit.

For combat training he was paired against Gretchen, Scarlet, Celadon and Taiyang, managing to achieve wins against most of them, only losing to Taiyang due to him using the Incapacitating Fist technique against him, making him lost his focus long enough for Taiyang to pummel him into the ground. He now had no doubts as to who had taught Yang her fighting style.

He also finally found out Mavros' fighting style. He used to shortswords with pistols as their handles. He used the guns to keep opponents at bay and chip at their Aura until he either ran out of ammo, or he felt confident enough to go in and finish them off with quick strikes from his swords.

He had to contain his laughter at Raven being restrained by Professor Kira's wolves and being guarded by little Yuki. Her punishment for trying to attack him had been two weeks without fights and without her weapons. Due to this she seemed to get bored more easily and was going more to classes. She was especially active during Combat class. Her eyes moved around erratically during every fight, but Jaune knew she had to be taking notes on everyone's fighting style.

Qrow had been skipping classes like a champ though. From what Jaune knew, Qrow only spent time training or at the Emerald Forest.

Jaune sighed as a current of wind passed through the rooftop. Thinking about Qrow reminded him of his not so good relationship with Team STRQ.

His relationship with Tai was the better one of the quartet. One day he would eat lunch at the AMBRCTRS table and the other he would eat with Summer and Raven. Summer seemed pretty indifferent of him. She was at least civil but she clearly didn't want to talk much to him. It was probably due to him being a pretty good reason for Qrow skipping class.

His relationship with the future birds was pretty bad though. Qrow always tried to start stuff if they saw each other at a hallway, but apparently he lost that drive once he realized he wouldn't win against him and his Team.

Raven usually just glared at him at a distance. She did that most of the time, probably thinking it would set him on fire if she tried hard enough. Other than that he usually saw her sitting with Summer, trying to steal food from her plate, because apparently she was too good for asking the lunch lady for a plate of food. He could even remember her yelling about _"The weak eat after the strong!"_

He laughed as he remembered what happened next. She shouted that when little Yuki was carrying a tray of meat to a table where Professor Kira was eating. Her sudden shout caused little Yuki to drop her tray and almost start crying. This, of course, angered Professor Kira, who Jaune quickly learned was really protective of his little sister.

Long story short, that day Raven had to clean up everybody's dishes. It was a nice punishment, especially when he saw how angry she was as he dropped his Team's dishes in the water, splashing her. He honestly hadn't even realized he had done that, old habits of living with the ultimate housewife that was his mother. He quickly got away once he realized what he did. She already had made enough of a mess, no need for more.

His relationship with Team CTRS was way better though. Thanks to Gretchen wanting to spend time with him both teams had taken over a big table, usually eating together. He remembered the first time he had went to the Gym with Scarlet and Celadon quite well.

They had asked him to go with him so he just went along with it. There he learnt both of their parents had fought together at the Faunus Right Revolution, for the human side. Celadons's dad had actually died on the frontlines so Scarlet's mother took him in. This event caused Scarlet's dad to change from what he told Jaune.

"_My dad was a pretty alright guy" _Scarlet had said _"He went to the war with his best friend… and then Mister Thrush died… he wasn't the same after that. He always blamed the Faunus for it… but it was a war… everyone lost someone there."_

After learning that Jaune got a good picture of Cardin's development. His dad probably died or didn't spend much time around the little guy, so baby Cardin probably spent a lot of time around his grandfather…

'_Another person to keep alive._'

Jaune quickly endeared himself to Scarlet after lifting just as much as him without breaking a sweat. The big guy even asked him for more stories about his travelling with his friends, with Celadon perking up at that. He told them the story of fighting the Petra Gigas. He even got two points of Strength out of that experience!

He was also on good terms with the prettier half of Team CTRS. Due to being fellow Team leaders they usually met up in case they had trouble with some tactic. During these meetings Jaune learned Chiffon's mother also fought on the war for the Faunus, and was now a member of the White Fang. That fact worried him a little…. but it was like twenty years in the past from his time, so he would have time.

He only had two nights to train with Gretchen a week, Tuesdays and Fridays. Other days she would train with her team or with Professor Rainart. During their nights together, Jaune would try to teach her whatever Pyrrha had been able to put through his thick skull before… everything. It mostly consisted of fighting defensively but never stop moving.

His relationship with his own team was also going well.

Roman usually brought new tactic scenarios for the team to resolve together. They were more interesting, like breaking into a toy store and getting away with the most loot possible, or doing a heist at a grocery store and running away with canned food.

Bartholomew would review the history class of the day for the team, answering questions and making sure everyone understood the lessons. He was also pretty nice to talk to. Jaune liked having conversations with him.

Jaune even managed to get Mavros to talk to him for more than five minutes! And he realized he didn't ignore him, he just was paying attention to other things! Jaune would mostly just talk to him about life at Beacon and Mavros would sometimes ask about his friends while looking at the top of his head. It was nice.

The team also trained quite a bit together, designing a basic combat strategy. Jaune would tank at the front, with Bartholomew and Mavros flanking the enemy and Roman running interference wherever he saw fit.

Roman and Bartholomew also tested the limits of his Inventory. They pushed their beds inside it… and it still had space. After putting the beds back in their place Roman and Bartholomew quickly left to discuss some things.

Jaune also spent a bit of time with Argent and Miss Goodwitch. He would usually find them at the library with Miss Goodwitch trying to teach Argent something or at the Gym with Argent making sure Miss Goodwitch does her exercises without using her Semblance. Argent even started calling him 'Shield Bro' after seeing how he trained with Aureum Protector. He apparently liked the fact Jaune used his shield for attacking and defending. Miss Goodwitch simply narrowed her eyes at him and mumbled something about 'clones' and 'shield bearing idiots'.

Overall, it had been a good time.

-OOOOO-

He stopped reminiscing as he heard the rooftop door open behind him.

"You are late Gretchen" He smiled as he turned… only to see Raven Branwen standing at the door.

"I'm getting Herald back next Monday" She narrowed her eyes at him "You will fight me that day."

"Alright" Jaune simply replied "Just try not to be like your brother" He felt a bit cocky "Or is everyone at the Branwen tribe a sore loser?"

Her narrowed eyes turned into a glare "It'll be rewarding wiping off that smug attitude" And then she left.

Jaune sighed as he closed his eyes. Him and his big mouth.

'_It's not a good idea to taunt them too much… why do I do that?'_

'_**Because you are like them.'**_

"Who said that?" He opened his eyes…

Only to look at Gretchen's worried eyes "Jaune? Who said what?"

"Nothing, Semblance acting up" Jaune sighed "You are late."

"Sorry, Chiffon wanted to ta-"

"Dodge!" He punched at her with one fist while he used his other hand to get the sheathed Albus Mors out of his inventory.

Gretchen barely managed to raise her shield while jumping back, managing to dodge his attacks.

"Why didn't you ask if I was ready!?"

"Your enemies won't ask you" He drew Albus Mors and charged at Gretchen.

Their training was fairly simple. It was the same kind of training he did with Pyrrha actually. She would attack him and he would have to dodge. If he couldn't dodge then he would have to deflect the attack. If he couldn't deflect it he would have to block it. If he couldn't block it he would have to try and take the hit while moving his body, so it wouldn't hit fully. If he couldn't then he would get knocked unconscious.

As Gretchen barely managed to block his swipe he concentrated on making sure she would be strong enough for the future.

-OOOOO-

"Hey boss" He heard Roman greet him as he entered the room. He had made sure Gretchen made up for being late. She couldn't really walk alone so he texted Chiffon. As the rabbit Faunus hauled Gretchen like a sack of potatoes Jaune wished them good night and went to his room.

"Hey guys" Bartholomew came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam behind him as Mavros waved at Jaune from his bed. Shower was free then.

"Me and Bart-"

"Bart and I."

"Me and Bart" Roman glared at Bartholomew "Want to show you guys something we've been working on for some time at Vale. Can you guys come?"

"Sure, I'm game" Jaune replied "Mavros?" The silent black haired boy nodded "Alright, we can go get breakfast at Vale and then you guys can show us, now, I'll go take a shower" and with that Jaune Arclight entered the Bathroom.

-OOOOO-

**A more lighthearted chapter. It was mostly to set up some stuff and show you guys how Jaune has been doing. Also, Jaune's new haircut sucks. Good thing this one died during Volume 5.**

**Reviews:**

**The Lost Memories 6: **I stick by Taiyang being Yang and Ruby's biological dad. I don't believe Summer would see Qrow as more than a brother in canon.

**Blackwingww:** I'm better now, don't worry. And to explain it a bit, Intelligence gives Jaune more AP, but it's a pretty meager amount. Later on he will get stuff to increase it though.

**Merendinoemiliano: **I was a bit worried about how people would react to the Qrow Vs Jaune fight, glad to see you guys like it. And we get some Roman and Oobleck backstory next chapter.

**Silvolde: **Raven is Raven. And for now I can't see Qrow not hating Jaune. And Raven mostly wants to fight him and be the strongest on her year.

**Sergeant Soul Snatcher: **Nice prediction on the weapon, kind of wrong though, later on I'll show Gretchen's good gear. Probably whenever Jaune learns Blacksmithing. And take into account that Mecha-shift gear isn't as widespread during this time, it explodes later on. And Jaune's knowledge would mostly be theory since he wasn't the one to work on the Crocea Mors modifications. At most he just made his sword into a bigger sword.

**Mr. Guest: **I wasn't that rude was I? Sorry, I'm not very good at expressing my ideas, I wasn't meaning to insult anyone.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Nice to see I still have your attention.

**X3runner: **Oh yeah, Raven's thirsting for a fight alright. While she is the stronger of the two, seeing Qrow being treated like a kid kind of stroke a cord within her. She doesn't want this twat to make the Branwen twins look weak. Yeah, be prepared for some good old "Big Brother protect" from Hazel towards Gretchen. He trusts Jaune but he doesn't trusts other guys around his little sister. And you saw Cardin's dad right this chapter and Jaune's theory. And yes, Qrow's ego was pretty much destroyed publicly.

**Jamisomersley: **Jaune focuses more on Gretchen's defense though. He can leave more technical stuff for people with that knowledge. And I'll be sure to give you guys more.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Ah yes, having nightmares about your work. I can't get that because I don't really have a job. Thanks, I thought hard about that fight. Yeah, you know who I based this Semblance on. Yes, Hazel is indeed quite happy. Goodwitch is kind of used to Argent being this dense, they've been partners for two years already.

**Guest: **I'm planning on using the Oversoul names as like combined attacks names. I don't plan on having any Yaoi or Yuri stuff, which I think I've said before. It's mostly because I don't feel like I have any experience for that kind of stuff. So uh yeah, no Yaoi or Yuri stuff on this fanfic for now. Certainly not with Jaune at least.

**Jaune's stuff:**

Name: Jaune Arclight

Title: Time Traveler

Age: 18

Level: 2

Health Points (HP): 1225

Aura Points (AP): 1110 (+10%) = 1221

Strength (STR): 31 (+30%) = 39

Vitality (VIT): 35 (+30%) = 45

Dexterity (DEX): 15 (+40%) = 21

Intelligence (INT): 22

Wisdom (WIS): 26

Luck (LCK): 10 (+10%) = 11

Attribute points: 5

Lien: 0

Inventory:

-Albus Mors (Sheathed).

-Aureum Protector (In sheathe form).

-Pumpkin Pete Hoodie.

-Jeans.

-Pyrrha's Sash (Equipped).

-Combat Boots.

-Arkos Gloves.

-Arkos Pauldron.

-Arkos Chest Plate.

-Beacon Uniform (Equipped).

-Leather Shoes (Equipped).

-Sleeping Bag.

-Beacon Backpack.

-Beacon Notebook.

-Pen.

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Summer Rose (Arc Angel): Indifferent [She doesn't think you are much and is a little suspicious of you].

-Raven Branwen (SS Nevermore): A target [She wants to beat you up].

-Qrow Branwen (Plume): An enemy [He will attack you at night if he finds you alone.]

-Taiyang Xiao Long (Blond Bastards): Friend [He sees you as that nice guy who is really strong and pretty friendly].

-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He sees you as an intriguing mystery, and he is trying to piece it together].

-Gretchen Rainart (Apprenticeship): Admirer [She thinks you are more awesome than her big brother].

-Chiffon Scarlatina (Hunting Rabbits): Acquaintance [She thinks you are nice, interesting and strong].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Team leader [He admires your Semblance and is interested on how you conduct yourself as a leader].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Team leader [He is interested in your Semblance and plans to use it to further his own objectives].

-Ozma (Battle Mage): Apprentice [He trusts you will use your strength for the betterment of Remnant].

-Scarlet Winchester (Gym Buddies): Friend [He likes you being strong and being a good person].

-Celadon Thrush (Guardian): Acquaintance [He'll keep it civil with you, but you haven't really caught his attention].

-Peter Port (A Gentleman's Wager): Interesting student [He'll keep an eye on your growth].

-Yoru Kira (Warg of Arc): Interesting student [He likes how you fight].

-Yuki Kira (Snowing Arc): Scary grown-up [She is scared of how you fight].

-Hazel Rainart (Hazelnuts): Friend of the family [He owes you a lifelong debt due to you saving his sister].

-Argent Arc (Arc Legacy): Interesting first year [You are a "Shield Bro" for him].

-Glynda Goodwitch (Arcwitch): Interesting first year [She wants to know why you are so like her partner].

Wood Cutting (Lvl 3) (Active): Your knowledge of wood cutting lets you salvage more wood when you cut down trees (You get 6% more wood from trees you cut down).

Carpentry (Lvl 2) (Active): You know some things about working and creating pieces with wood (The user can create distinct things with wood. You waste 4% less wood when you work with it).

**I hope you enjoyed. What do you think of these more relaxed chapters? Tell me at the reviews pelase.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: King of Urchins and the Harbinger's End.

"Jaune, wake up." Jaune woke up to the sound of a familiar female voice. Opening up his eyes he came to the sight of a worried looking Pyrrha in her uniform. "If you don't get up we are going to be la-"

She snapped her mouth shut once Jaune jumped at her to envelope her in a hug.

"Oh my gods." Jaune ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Jaune-Jaune?" He heard Nora's voice and looked up to see her looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" Ren had stopped buttoning up his shirt beside the girl, opting to look at him weirdly.

"I just had the worst nightmare." Jaune replied, keeping Pyrrha in his arms as he felt warm liquid running from his eyes. "But that's okay. You guys are here."

"D-don't worry J-jaune." Pyrrha stammered, no doubt flustered at being hugged by her crush. "B-but… may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Pyrrha." Jaune smiled. _'Maybe she'll actually confess today.'_

"Okay… um." She seemed to hesitate as she brought her lips close to his ear. _"Why did you kill me?"_

"What?!" Jaune turned his head to look at Pyrrha… only to see her turning into ash. "Guys!" He turned to see Nora and Ren with wide eyes.

"Yeah Jauney. Why did you kill us?" Nora asked with a smile as she and Ren turned to ash.

"_**Yes Jaune**_**."** He heard a distorted male voice behind him and he turned. Standing there was a copy of himself. He was dressed exactly like he used to at Beacon, old armor and everything. His skin was a pearly white while his pupils were of a bright red color. _It_ held a wicked grin. _**"Why did we kill them?"**_

-OOOOO-

Sitting up on his bed Jaune's breaths had become ragged pants. He looked around and saw his teammates… his _real_ teammates sleeping pleasantly… except for Mavros, who was lying on his bed looking at him.

"Everything's fine." Jaune assured him as he picked up his phone to look at the time. _'Five AM… I guess it's a good time to train.'_ He got up and grabbed his exercise clothing to then go to the bathroom and change.

Once he got out he saw Mavros sleeping again and got out of the room as quietly as possible.

-OOOOO-

He got back to the dorm room around seven in the morning. Roman waved at him from his bed, dressed in his usual black and white getup, Oobleck was reading a book while sitting on his bed, dressed in his green clothing while Mavros nodded at him as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his black clothes. Jaune nodded back and went into the bathroom to prepare for their trip to Vale.

-OOOOO-

"So Roman, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Jaune asked as they walked through the warehouse district. They had a heavy breakfast at a diner called 'Rosa's Kitchen.' It was hearty Southern Vacuan food. Jaune liked the beef and bean stew he had. And their bread was way better than Beacon's.

"You'll know soon." The future thief replied as he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. He went up to the door and knocked three times using his cane. "Jasper, be a dear and let me in. I've brought my team."

The door opened to reveal a red-headed kid, no more than 13 years old, wearing ragged clothes. "Mister Torchwick, mister Oobleck. It's nice to see you." The kid let them inside.

Jaune couldn't help but notice the inside of the warehouse looked… way better than the outside. It was furnished, there were some drapes over the windows, carpets on the floor, a bunch of beds scattered around, two long tables with benches at their sides. Some doors led to different rooms, with stairs leading to a room elevated to what looked like a second floor.

A lot of kids in ragged clothes ran towards them and pushed each other aside to get close to Roman.

"Mister Torchwick!" They yelled as Roman tried to placate them with his hands.

"Alright, alright brats, calm down." Once the kid had calmed down Roman turn to look at him and Mavros. "Okay brats, I want to introduce you to my teammates." Roman pointed at Jaune and Mavros. "Jaune Arclight and Mavros Malachite."

"Hi Jaune! Hi Mavros!" The kids yelled in unison.

"Now kids, I gotta go to my office, Jasper you come with me." And with that Roman led them towards the room on the second floor. Once they entered it, Jasper closed the door as Roman sat on a comfy looking chair.

"So… uh… nice place." Jaune mentioned.

"Yeah." Roman smiled. "It is. Barty and I have been running this shelter for a while now." Roman got a serious look on his face. "And we need your help stealing supplies Jaune."

Jaune looked at Roman in the eyes. "I'm assuming you want use of my inventory."

"Yes." Roman replied. "We need your help Jaune. This hit will be our biggest with your help."

Jaune sighed. "I'll do it, but we'll need disguises. Do you have anyone that can help?"

"Not really, we generally use stealth for this because we hit small stores, this time we want to hit the biggest supermarket on Vale."

"I… may know someone." Mavros suggested with a sigh. As all eyes in the room fell on him he sighed again. "Just… don't be surprised."

-OOOOO-

"Mavros!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a red and black suit jumped on top of the black haired boy, hugging him. "It's so nice to see you!"

The group had come to a place called _'The Club.'_ Jaune had once come here to get his fake transcripts. The owner was a pretty big guy. By his own words he 'had a contact at Signal who would approve of anyone in exchange for free booze'. Jaune suspected it was Qrow.

Jaune looked towards Bartholomew and Roman. Both of them were holding out laughter, just like the blonde. He looked above the girl's head to check who she was.

**[The Red Axe Boss]**

**[Xiao Xiong]**

"I don't believe we have been introduced." Jaune started. "I'm Jaune Arclight, and these are Bartholomew Oobleck and Roman Torchwick, part of my team."

The girl looked over at him and stood straight while keeping Mavros hugged at her side. She was _taller_ than Jaune. "Where are my manners? I'm Xiao Xiong, this doofus' fiancé." She bowed.

Jaune looked at Mavros' blushing face and then towards Roman and Bartholomew. The green haired boy was smiling pleasantly and Roman had a shit eating grin which rivaled Yang's after making Blake mad with a cat pun. _'Blackmail material is a hell of a drug.'_

"Mavros is a good partner." Jaune smiled at her. "Mavros, wasn't there something you wanted to say to your fiancé?" Mavros looked at him with hateful eyes. _'I'm sorry buddy, those kids come first.'_

"Yes, quite." Mavros looked at his fiancé. "Xiao-"

"Call me Honey."

"… _Honey_. My friends and I need your help acquiring some… disguises for an operation."

"I may have what you need." She replied and led them to a room at the back of the establishment. "Sometimes we get these weird parents who think they should have Little Orange's tenth birthday at a nightclub. Since it's money, we usually keep some costumes just in case." She opened the door and Jaune's stomach dropped.

Roman summed up his thoughts pretty accurately. "Oh god."

-OOOOO-

A single man patrolled through a supermarket aisle at night. Confidence swelling up from his chest, he kept smiling, knowing his other guard friends would keep this supermarket safe. This man was Solid Pink Rodriguez, a man from Low Vacuo.

"Que bueno que Waldust es tan amable como para darnos armas para defendernos." Solid Pink exclaimed loudly as he took out his trusty pink sledge hammer. As he rounded the corner he collided with something big and… fleshy. He took a step back and readied his sledge hammer, only to stare confused at the giant brown rabbit that looked at him with dead eyes. "¿Pedro Calabaza?" Was the last thing Solid Pink Rodriguez said before being pummeled unconscious.

-OOOOO-

Jaune looked at the tanned security guard on the floor. _'At least he didn't yell.'_ He was about to keep walking until he saw the man's pink sledge hammer.

"_Pink is the best possible color Jaune-Jaune. It represents love and playfulness. And look how well it looks on Renny!"_

'_Playfulness huh?'_ Jaune picked up the sledge hammer and swung it around, getting used to its weight and length. It wasn't as long and heavy as Magnhild but it would do.

**[Due to an imaginative use of your abilities, the skill "Warhammer Mastery" has been added to the "Way of the Warrior"]**

**[Due to repeated use, the skill "Steal" has increased to level 3]**

Jaune sighed. _'It's for the children.'_ He looked at the sledge hammer. _'Welcome aboard… Magnhild.'_ Storing his new weapon in his Inventory, he went back to stealing supplies.

-OOOOO-

The sound of the children celebrating filled Jaune's heart with joy. He looked on as Bartholomew cooked something on a pot and a group of Red Axe members distributed food and drinks amongst the children. Xiao Xiong was playing some sort of small violin with only two strings while Mavros was playing the harp.

Roman was standing beside him, smiling fondly at the scene with his eyes shining. "Thanks Jaune." He finally spoke.

"No problems." Jaune smiled fondly. "A friend of mine used to say 'If we don't help them, then who will?'"

"She seems innocent." Roman replied with a smile. "A nice sentiment though. Was she one of the friends which helped you with the Nuckelavee?"

"Yup." Jaune's smiled grew. "She was the most positive thinker out of our group. My best friend and fellow member of the socially awkward club." Jaune looked down.

"Seems like a good person." Roman looked at him. "And socially awkward? Maybe you are a bit weird but you are not bad at talking to people."

Jaune smiled at him. "I guess death will do that for you."

Roman's face fell. "Oh yeah, your friends died."

Jaune simply laughed forlornly. "Don't worry about it."

**[Leveled up! You have unspent Attribute Points**]

**[Oversoul Bonds updated]**

-OOOOO-

Jaune woke up early next morning to his phone vibrating. He took it and checked to see what it was.

_Ozpin: I found a way to check your magic aptitude. You should come to my office._

Jaune got up, went to take a shower, he dressed up and went to Ozpin's office.

-OOOOO-

'_Ever since I died for the second time… I never thought I would use this spell again.'_ Ozpin looked out to the sky, thinking about the new developments that had been happening.

'_I wonder why those two bastards sent such a young man to do their bidding.'_ Ozpin had once decided to not question the will of such enigmatic beings. They had so much power, but they couldn't predict their creations being used against them by a single woman… the woman they decided to punish just because she wasn't yet ready to part with her lover… with Ozma.

_Ozma._ Such an ancient name. His ancient name. A name which had vanished long ago. A name which had taken over so many lives. He often wondered if Ozma and what _he_ eventually turned into were two separate people. _Ozma_ was an idealistic warrior who had taken up the woman he saved as his wife. Now _he_ was a jaded man who had seen countless people die and who liked to keep his cards close to his chest.

The sound of doors opening made him turn to see Jaune Arclight, Envoy of the Gods.

"Ah Jaune, good morning." Ozpin smiled at the boy.

"Thanks, good morning to you too." The boy replied with a bow. "You wanted to check my magic stuff?"

Ozpin nodded. "It'll be just a second." He willed a bit of his Aura into his eyes as he closed them. "_Identify._" He opened them and saw a little wisp of power inside the boy's chest. _'Not bad for someone of this era.'_ He willed the Aura away. "Well Jaune, I can say I'm impressed by your magic aptitude, it's way higher than most people."

"Does that mean I'll be able to learn magic?"

"Yes, although your magic aptitude is very low by ancient standards, so you'll have to practice with the two spells I'll give you." Ozpin walked towards the boy and put his thumb on his forehead, willing the _Reinforcement_ and _Identify_ spells into the boy's subconscious. "Magic is an amazing art young man. The more creative you get with it the more it'll listen to you. The _Reinforcement_ spell lets you power up your body for a time and the _Identify _spell lets you check something to see if it has magic capabilities."

-OOOOO-

"Magic capabilities huh?" Jaune replied as he used _Identify_ on Ozpin's mug.

**Mug of Ozma: A mug enchanted to replenish itself with any liquid the attuned owner desires.**

"You made yourself a self-replenishing mug?" Jaune looked at Ozpin, not sure if he should be impressed or baffled.

"Yes, it is quite useful." The wizard drank from the mug. "I recommend using _Identify_ on your weapons."

Jaune facepalmmed as he thought of it. _He hadn't use Observe once on Albus Mors or Aureum Protector._ He quickly took them out of his Inventory and used _Identify_ on them.

**Albus Mors: A sword enchanted to never rust.**

**Aureum Protector: A shield enchanted to ?**

"I can't seem to see what enchantment my shield has." Jaune told Ozpin.

"Then it seems you will have to train." Ozpin smiled, causing Jaune to nod.

"Thanks for the help Ozpin." The boy smiled warmly at the eternal wizard. "Goodbye."

-OOOOO-

Jaune had woken up the next morning with the rising sun. Quickly taking a shower and dressing up he reviewed yesterday's training. He had gotten _Reinforcement_ to level 3 and _Identify_ to level 2, gaining a point of WIS when he decided to simply spend all his AP into Reinforcement to level it up quicker.

He had breakfast with his team and then went to his first class, Combat Class. He was dreading this day. He had heard horror stories of Raven Branwen from terrorized villagers, loyal bandits, and Qrow Branwen. The villagers spoke of her as this bringer of doom. If she managed to get into a town then it would fall. The bandits spoke of her as their warrior goddess, guiding them to victory and glory. Qrow spoke of her as a monster, someone who would give up everything for 'strength'.

As he entered the classroom he saw Raven Branwen staring at him like a hawk. He simply sat down with his team next to Team CTRS. The rest of Team STRQ entered the classroom and walked towards Raven, with Qrow giving him a death glare as he passed by.

Professor Kira and little Yuki arrived a minute later, as the bell rang loudly. "Alright brats, today we have some scheduled battles, the first one is Qrow Branwen against Gretchen Rainart. Get ready and get on the stage."

"Good luck." Jaune told Gretchen as she replied with a childish smile.

Eventually, both combatants were on the stage. Qrow with Harbinger and Gretchen with her axe and shield. Professor Kira started the fight and Qrow rushed Gretchen.

The girl sidestepped a one-handed _slow_ swing, an obvious feint in Jaune's eyes, and rushed to attack the Branwen with an overhead strike. Qrow simply grabbed the axe by its pole and yanked it, making the girl stumble towards him as he head-butted her away.

As she recoiled from the attack Qrow swiped his sword quickly towards her shield, making her drop it as he grabbed her axe-hand's wrist, yanking her towards him again as he shoulder bashed her on the face.

She tried to step back but Qrow had a deathly grip on her wrist. The Branwen kneed her on the stomach, taking her breath away as he turned towards Jaune… and grinned. Then he did something that made the blonde's blood boil.

He _threw Harbinger away_, something the Qrow he knew would never do for petty reasons, grabbed Gretchen by the neck and swiped her feet off the ground to then slam her on the floor. He then grabbed flipped her backside up and grabbed the back of her head to then start slamming her face towards the floor repeatedly, causing almost everyone to gasp.

Jaune looked towards Professor Kira, but he saw nothing in his eyes, only a stoic face. Little Yuki was hiding her face behind Professor Kira's back, shivering. He then looked around. Summer had an impassive face, Taiyang looked ready to jump in and tear Qrow apart. Roman looked disgusted, same with Bartholomew. Mavros looked stoic, but Jaune could see fury in his eyes. He looked towards Raven, who seemed to look at Qrow with… _hate?_ He shook his head and his attention was drawn towards Team CTRS.

Scarlet was shaking in rage, with only a disgusted looking Celadon holding him back… but no one was holding back Chiffon.

The rabbit Faunus roared in anger as she jumped towards the arena with a red Aura surrounding her. She threw a flying kick towards Qrow using her heavy boots only for him to dodge at the last second, arriving at Harbinger's location and picking it up, getting into a combat stance.

"You get the fuck away from her ye piece o' shit, if you come near her again I will fucking rip out yer testicles and make ye eat them you twig-arm waste of oxygen." Chiffon threatened him ash she held Gretchen protectively in her arms.

"Pathetic." Qrow… no… Branwen exclaimed. "If this is what she can do then she isn't good enough to be a Hunt-"

Jaune hadn't even realized Professor Kira had moved until he grabbed Qrow by the collar and punched him in the jaw while he dropped him. Qrow would have been sent away if not for the black wolves which bit into him.

"The Headmaster wants to see you scum." The Professor's voice was laced with anger and hate as the wolves dragged Qrow away. Little Yuki took Harbinger from the floor and gave it to Professor Kira. "I want to give you all a warning." He took Harbinger and angled it sideways. "Huntsmen don't attack their classmates. They don't attack their teammates. They don't cause needless violence." He took a breath. "But most importantly… Huntsmen are not sadistic idiots who think they should be on top because of their strength!" And with that he threw a downward punch towards Harbinger… shattering it completely.

Chiffon nodded and took Gretchen to the infirmary, with Scarlet and Celadon running towards her. Jaune looked towards Raven Branwen as she turned her head to look at him. They locked eyes. She must have sensed his intentions because she nodded. Jaune took a breath to calm himself and looked at Professor Kira. "I would like to challenge Raven Branwen to a duel."

-OOOOO-

**Hey! How are you guys? It's been like… two months… sorry about that. I had lost my spark… but now it's back! Now, I won't promise weekly chapters… but there won't be another two month hiatus… hopefully. Anyways, on to the reviews!**

**Merendinoemiliano: **With Mavros I was trying to make it seem like Jaune didn't really know what to say to him. Mavros was analyzing Jaune with his Semblance and just recently he has opened up a bit, with this chapter trying to show he now at least wants to try. It's nice that you people can see that I'm improving. I often wonder if I actually do.

**Silvolde: **Yeah, about the Oobleck thing… if this chapter didn't manage to show it, then Roman and Oobleck are both into the stealing food thing… for a good cause!

**Blackwingww: **We never know! I still don't have an idea on the ships. It's their first year after all.

**Random:** As I've said before, I don't really know which ship will be canon later on. I have ideas but they are not really developed.

**X3runner:** Teasing Raven is always fun. I'm actually worried about how people will react to Gretchen's character. She is pretty much an OC in everything but name, but I'm trying to make her as likable as possible. I actually intended Chiffon to have more of an Irish accent though…

**Typhonyx: **Thanks for your input. It's my story though so I'll do what I want. I mean, canon is already fucked over just by Jaune being in the past. Regarding your points though: I feel like complaining about what a character drinks or does not drink is kind of pointless. The thing about teaching is more important, and it actually comes to something I have planned for later. Remember this is like 20 years into the past, so things are different. I concede the part about Jaune's bandit call being underwhelming, but the point of the scene wasn't about Jaune trying to stir up drama by talking about Qrow's bandit lifestyle… if he had actually said anything about Qrow being a bandit then yeah, it would be a bigger plot point, but he just said Qrow is from a tribe.

Regarding the Faunus OCs… they are a reference towards another story I made, and I thought it would be cool to have them in. As I've said before, it's my story so I'll add stuff I think is cool and fits with what I want to do.

Regarding the stat stuff… yeah, I made a mistake on that part. I meant to put what had actually changed but fucked up and put the complete stat part. Sorry about that.

While I enjoy reading criticism and I will answer to it, even own up to my mistakes and all… please, don't complain about things that are flat out wrong or that are kinda pointless, like what Ozpin drinks. He drinks what I want him to drink.

But I liked your review, it actually gave me an insight to what people don't like about this story.

**A54321: **While it wasn't much, at least you now know why he is the King of Urchins.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Jaune: Dattebayo! His haircut sucks in motion. I wish he had longer hair. RIP.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Oh, the Branwen issue, at least with Raven, will find some development soon. Remember, they are just in their first year. Things are going to take time.

**AxDevilman: **We are gonna see more of their team in the future.

**The lost memories6: **Dude… it's the first year… I think shipping stories have spoiled this fanbase rotten.

**Dethcat: **While it is a nice idea… I don't see Jaune really making that temple… it looks too old to have been made 20 odd years before canon. And yeah, thanks for the correction. Also yeah, I really like DBZA, expect more quotes in the future.

**Jaune stuff:**

Level: 3

Aura Points (AP): 1220 (+10%) = 1342

Wisdom (WIS): 27

Attribute points: 10

Inventory:

-Magnhild.

-Pumpkin Pete Head.

-Pumpkin Pete Bodysuit.

*Oversoul Bonds:

-Mavros Malachite (Observer): Partner [He thinks you are a good, yet annoying person, with a mystery he is determined to piece together].

-Bartholomew Oobleck (Extra Credit): Friend [He thinks you are a pretty good person and is excited to see how your Semblance will develop].

-Roman Torchwick (Smooth Criminal): Friend [He thinks you are trustworthy and an all-around nice guy].

[Way of the Warrior]

Warhammer Mastery (Lvl 1) (Passive): You are adept at using war hammers in combat (1% more damage when using war hammers. 1% more attack speed when using war hammers).

[Way of the Monk]

Reinforcement (Lvl 3) (Active): You will your Aura into your muscles, giving you a power boost for a while (60 AP per minute active. Gives 15% boost to physical attacks).

[Way of the Rogue]

Steal (Lvl 3) (Active): Your ability to steal items is above average (6% less chance of getting caught while stealing something).

[Way of the Mage]

Arcane Core (Lvl MAX) (Passive): The core to learning and developing Arcane spells. Your creativity and imagination will reward you and you will be able to use more techniques (Gives the user the ability to create Arcane spells. Gives the user more AP proportional to their INT).

Identify (Lvl 2) (Active): Lets the user identify something to check its magic capabilities (50 AP per cast).

**And that's all folks. Remember to tell me what you think and any questions you have. I will answer them to the best of my ability.**


End file.
